What If
by mooneclyps
Summary: Mist hung thick in the cold morning, knowing where he was going he walked with steady steps towards the graveyard. "Why do you cry 'my child'" the Earl asked in faked sympathy. Something simple suddenly turned hard, why was a baby here and why did the 'HE' want him. "well, what do you say little one, do you want to come with me?" he cooed at the baby. (I do not own D.Gray-Man)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: a small story i thhought up while thinking of the next chapter of 'something new' please tell me what you think!**

As the Millennium Earl walked gaily through the misty night towards his the graveyard just at the end of this path absently humming to himself swinging his pink umbrella as he skipped towards his destined location.

When he finally reached the graveyard he could hear soft sobbing, knowing instinctively where the said sobbing was coming from he immediately set off towards the location.

At the end of the graveyard sat a woman leaning over a newly dug grave, her brown hair clung to her face in the dim night, her eyes red from crying herself almost senseless.

The earl approached her and sat a comforting hand on her shoulder "there, there my child, what seems to be the problem?" he asked with fake sympathy.

The girl hesitantly looked up, her blank eyes blinked trying to focus on the person standing above her.

" W-who are you?" she asked with a broken voice, struggling to stand up.

"Oh you sweet girl, at the moment I'm not the important one" the Earl replied waving his hand dismissively "The important one at this moment is 'YOU'" he emphasized the word you by poking the woman with a white gloved hand.

"M-me?" she asked with a shaky voice and stared at the Earl with large tear filled eyes.

The Earl simply nodded with his ever present grin on his face "yes, you~" he almost sang while rocking back and forth on his heels.

"If I may ask" he said once again putting a hand on the girls shoulder "Who is it that god has taken away from you?" he asked in an indifferent tone.

"M-my h-husband" she said while breaking out in tears once again.

"Oh my sweet child!" he broke out in what sounded like grief while not ever breaking the grin on his face. He seemed to think for a while but soon snapped his fingers and bent down by the grieving woman "say, what would you give to have your husband by your side once again?" he asked her.

A sudden hope lit inside the woman's gray eyes tear streaked eyes but soon dulled once again.

"That's impossible" she stated simply.

The Earl just kept grinning at the woman knowing that he had caught her.

"Why nothing is completely impossible" he said turning his back to her seeming to walk away.

"W-wait!" she yelled after her which made the Earl grin even larger. "I-is it true?" she asked hope filling her voice.

"Well…" he drew the word out seeming to think about it for a short moment and then turned back to her "I would need your help" he finally said.

"I'll do anything in my power!" she agreed quickly but then faltered a bit "but I don't know of how much help I could possibly be" she whispered mostly to herself.

"Oh don't worry about that" the Millennium Earl said jumping back a few paces "all I need is your voice you see" he said grinning at her "all you have to do is sign this" he held up a parchment and pointed at a line at the bottom of the paper "If you'll just sign here" he said gaily.

After signing the paper she stood up a bit more steadily on her feet walking towards the Earl who stood beside what seemed to be a skeleton man out of steal.

"I-is this it?" she asked wearily looking at the earl.

"Yes~" he said meekly taking a few steps back "now all you have to do is call your loved ones name and he'll come back to you"

The Earl watched like always from the shadows as the scene took place, he had seen it so many timed that it didn't even face him anymore, when it was all over he walked over to the new akuma and sent it off to find and destroy the Exorcists and they're cursed innocence. Just when he was about to walk away to his next offers location a movement caught his eye and he walked over to the tombstone where the grieving woman once had knelt.

At his feet lay what looked like a wrapped piece of clothing; a moving piece of clothing.

He bent down and moved a piece of the cloth and gasped.

Two pare of gray eyes bored into his making the Earl's face heat up a bit.

The baby was beautiful probably the most beautiful baby he had ever seen; pale skin, big gray-blue eyes, and white feather looking hair.

The baby started cooing and giggling while reaching out his hand towards the Earl which made his eyes grow even bigger and his face even hotter.

He looked down where the baby had lain and then at the baby itself, he had robbed this poor innocent soul of his mother making him all alone in this world.

He held the baby at eye length and starred at it, the baby oblivious to what had occurred not that long ago simply giggled and reached out and pulled the Millennium Earls nose.

"Well aren't we cute!" he squealed "would you like to come with me little one?" he cooed at the child, as he walked down the road with the child in a steady grip.

Just down the road he saw a figure appear from the thick mist, a figure he had seen far too many times mistake who it was.

As the figure came closer and the figures features became more instinct; broad hat, red shoulder length hair, long black gold cape with a mask covering half of his face.

"Why look at it is" he said while looking at the Millennium Earl.

The newcomer's eyes soon widened when he saw the baby the Earl held in his arms. The Earl followed his eyes and began to laugh quietly so he did not wake the now sleeping baby.

"Isn't he cute" he said while stroking the boys chin lightly "would you believe me if I told you that this sweet innocent child was abandoned?" he asked.

"No" the masked man said simply.

"Didn't think so" the Earl chuckled "Well enough with the chit chat, to what do I own this honor, Cross Marian?"

"The baby" he said while raising his had now holding a gun "give me the baby"

* * *

To Be Continued!

Please Write And Comment!


	2. Chapter 2

"give me the baby" Marian Cross once again said taking a step towards the Earl with his finger on the guns trigger.

"My, my" the Earl chirped looking at the red haired man with slight amusement "What makes you think I'll give him up? Why do you want this child" the Earl asked a bit more seriously, he glanced down at the baby and sighed a long sigh "Isn't he a beauty~" he exclaimed holding up the baby for Cross to see, in response Cross once again took a step forward.

"Give me the baby" he growled in a low voice.

The Earl simply snickered and took a few twirling steps away from the growling exorcist "No" he said and jumped up in the sky precipitated his pink umbrella in one had while holding the frail child protectively in the other.

Summoning and akuma to hold off the Cross while he made his escape with the small child, the akuma who appeared was no other than the newest of his collection "hehehe" he chuckled a bit ironically "Well isn't this fitting" he said more to himself than anyone else, the red haired man seeming to notice his small remark turned his head up with suspicion in his eyes, not finding any reason why he should hide it he finished "parents protecting their child to the end" he said with a tint of awe in his voice.

* * *

Cross turned his head up and stared at the Millennium Earl in disgust and then turned his head to face the creature standing in his way, the creature looked pretty much like any other level one akuma, a round mechanical-looking ball hovering in the air. But it had her face. The once beautiful face of the sweet woman he had known was now hideously altered into a grotesquely grimace.

"Damn you!" he yelled at the Earl which only made his grin even larger.

"What? You don't think its fitting?" he asked in what sounded like a hurt tone "and here I thought you would agree with me" he said once again chuckling.

To Be Continued!

* * *

**A/N: Coulden't sleep to i wrote what popped up in my head for the next chapter, know it isn't long but hope you entoy!**

**Please write and Comment!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

The Millennium Earl with his umbrella still extended moved his feel seemingly to walk through the air as if it was as solid as the ground headed towards a tall tree at a safe distance away from the enraged exorcist. Landing on the tip of the trees crown as if it was the easiest thing he let go of his umbrella which hovered in the air seemingly on its own and turned his face down to stare at the small child sleeping in his arms.

"Earl!" an enraged shout came from below on the ground, pulling his eyes from the sleeping child's face he turned them towards Cross who were aiming his gun at him.

"Now, now" the Earl said with a heavy sigh "would that really be a good 'idea?'" he asked emphasizing the word idea.

"Tch!" Cross cursed under his breath still holding his gun pointed at the Earl.

"What if you hit the child?" the Earl asked with a bit gleefully knowing that the Exorcist would not risk it, for there seemed to be something he wanted with the infant.

The Earl chuckled when he saw the exorcist lower his gun slightly as off on cue the summoned akuma choose that moment to attack.

* * *

Jumping aside just as the akuma fired at him Cross ran towards the trees to get behind cover waiting for his chance to launch a counterattack.

He had to get the baby back even if it were the last thing he did for he had promised _him_.

Taking aim at the approaching akuma he cursed under his breath, he did not want to kill this akuma, unconsciously lowering his gun a trifle he quickly raised it again while sweat started to appear on his forehead.

"Damn it all!" he yelled and pulled the trigger a numerous of times all shots entering at the aimed target. The akuma momentarily froze and then began incinerating leaving only dust being blown away by the wind, Cross turned his head down starring at the ground with clenched fist at his side, "_damn it all, you'll pay for this!"_ he thought turning his face up facing the Earl.

"Ahhhh~" the Earl sighed "already over? And here I thought I'd get to watch something amusing" he said jumping up in the air still holding the baby in his arms "I hate to cut this very touching reunion" he said slumping his shoulders slightly, "I'm a busy man you know, places to see and people to meet" he said once again grabbing the handle of his umbrella "I do hope we meet again thought" he said smiling "and next time we'll have to talk about the good old days"

"What do you-" Cross was cut short when he saw the Earl pointing it in front of him as a door suddenly appeared.

"By now, be good and try to survive till the next time we meet" he said stepping into the door and disappeared

"Hell!" Cross cursed "damn it all! How could I let him slip right through my fingers!?" he yelled asnd punched a nearby tree.

To Be Continued!

* * *

Please write and comment!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry~ I'm stuck with the flue at home right now and haven't been able to concentrate enough to continue the story until today, and that's barely at that. **

**I'll keep trying to at least update once a week~**

* * *

The Millennium Earl gingerly skipped the few steps that led up to the dark mansion in front of him making sure not to rattle the small bundled baby he held in his arms.

As the Earl neared the mansion he could clearly tell that the seemingly vacant mansion was just not that, vacant. He could clearly make out a small figure peering out at him from a window on the second floor.

As the Earl opened the door quietly to not awake the sleeping child he could hear small light feet running his way alarmingly fast, seconds later he heard the loving voice of one of his beloved children calling.

"Millennie!" a small girl seemingly around the age of 12 called as she jumped from the second floor towards the Earl and swung her arms around his neck "where have you been, I've been so bored with no one to play with!~" she complained as the Earl continued to walk with the girl still hanging from his neck.

"Well~" the Earl said drawing out the word making the small girl jump down on the floor to stare intensely at him "you know I got work to do" the Earl stated avoiding the small girls eyes.

"Your hiding something!~" the girl purred as she saw the Earl avoiding her gaze "what is it, what is it?!" the girl said while pulling on the Millennium Earls Coat making him stumble a bit.

"Oh no.." the Earl said as the baby woke up and started crying "now, now see what you just did Road~" the Earl said in a reprimanding voice, cooing at the now crying child trying to ease the babys crying.

Road who just had recovered from her momentarily shock jumped up on the Earls back to be able to stare down at the small child.

"Aww" she cooed at the child and reached down a hand to stroke the baby's tear streaked cheeks "who's this" she asked in a soft voice and turned her eyes to the Earl.

"Hmmm" he said avoiding her intense stare "well, I found this small child on one of my jobs" he said rubbing the small child's back fondly.

"Oh" Road said understandingly "ere there no one?" she asked while staring down at the small child who had now calmed down.

"Well" the Earl said with a sharp edge to his voice "there was one" he said amused "but" he spat out "I was not going to hand this small 'angel' to the liked of him" he said in a cheer voice.

"who?" Road asked confused "someone you know?" she asked with a spark of interest in her eyes.

"Oh yes, someone we all know~" he said in a sing tone voice "I guess you could call him a 'old friend of the family'" he said as he continued to walk upstairs.

"who was it?" Road asked running to keep up with the Earl.

"well…." The Earl said pausing for a bit then sighed "Cross Marian" he said a bit frustrated looking at Road who seemed shocked enough to have her mouth hanging open.

"now, now Road show some manners and close your mouth" he said a bit amused at her shocked face.

"W-what did _he_ want with the child?" she asked after snapping out of her daze.

"Well I didn't have the time to ask" the Earl said shrugging his shoulders "even if I did, I doubt he'd tell me" he said sadly while opening the door to an empty room.

"Well, let's get this small one to bed" he said walking towards the bed in the center of the round room. Careful to not upset the child he softly put him down unwrapping him from the tattered thin clothing that had covered him.

The Earl froze when he had unwrapped the baby and starred at the small child's left arm; red almost all the way to his shoulder, what looked like scaled covered it, the small boys fingernail's was a sickly black color, all in all, only the form of the arm and hand made it look just like that, and arm and hand, nothing else. He took the small child's hand in his own and looked at it more closely, something in the middle of the back of the boys hand had caught his attention, something that seemed to have a dull green light.

Road who seemed to notice him inspecting the child's hand gasped and uttered a single word "innocence"

* * *

To Be Continued!

Please write, comment and review~


	5. Chapter 5

"My, my, my" The Earl cheered "isn't this a interesting turn of advents?" he asked Road while stroking the gurgling Childs cheek fondly "a infant with innocence" he thought out loud "hmmm… I can see why that Cross Marian wanted you" he said cooing to the small boy, who giggled and reached out to grab the Earls nose.

"Well… what are we supposed to do with him?" Road asked with a concerned voice "are we gonna keep him? Are we?" she asked the Earl with the voice she usually used when she wanted something.

"Hmmm.." the Earl said out loud more out of show than anything else "Why not!" he yelled shrugging his shoulders and holding his hands at his sides in a nonchalant pose.

"Yay!" Road exclaimed and flung herself around the Millennium Earl's neck kissing his cheek making the Earl blush slightly while scratching the back of his head.

"Well what do we have here?" a new voice asked sounding amused "what a touching scene~" the newcomer said in a singsong voice.

The Earl and Road turned their heads only to just to see that, a head. "Tyki" Road greeted the newcomer with a smile on her lips.

Tyki just stared between Road and the Earl and raised and enquiring eyebrow in question "no answer" he asked "did I interrupt something?"

The Earl simply chuckled and held up a hand motioning Tyki to join them, Tyki simply seemed shrug and took walked thru the seemingly solid door without difficulty.

"Hmm" he asked reaching inside his pocket and taking out a cigarette pack, but before he even had the chance to take one out Road had snatched the package and thrown it out of a window with a frown on her face.

"Hey!" Tyki protested loudly glaring at Road "why'd you do that!?" he said demanding an answer, she simply stared at him in amusement still with a smile on her face.

"Becau-" she began but was interrupted by a loud crying from the bed. She took one last look at Tyki and then ran towards the baby picking him up "Tyki" she said holding up the crying baby for Tyki to see "this is-" she started but stopped herself turning to the Earl "What's his name Millennie?" she asked with a frown.

"Hmmm~" The Millennium Earl hummed and took up the clothing the child had been lying in looking for any clue the to the Childs identity "Ahhh~ there we go" the Earl chipped holding up a dirty rag "Allen~" he said in a soft singsong tone "I like it, little Allen-chan" he mused.

"Ok then" Road Said turning back to Tyki "this is Allen~" she sang out happily.

"Yeah… I heard" Tyki said his brown twitching a bit "I do have ears you know?" he said sending Road and amused look "but where did he come from?"

"Well, Millennie found him on one of his 'jobs'" she said shrugging it of as if it was nothing unusual, and everyday occurrence.

"Oh" Tyki said understanding "well, what are you going to do with him now" he asked looking at the small child.

"Race him!" she simply stated in a happy voice.

"Are you sure" Tyki asked turning to face the Millennium Earl "raising a child is hard work you know" he said.

"Hehehe" the earl laughed a bit wickedly "well isn't it good that we have you then, Tyki?" he said in a amused tone seeing the Noah of pleasure cringe a bit "this child" he said taking the boy from Road and walking towards Tyki "is special" he said holding up the smalls boys arm to show Tyki.

A surprised gasp came from the Noah of pleasured mouth "innocence?" he asked in awed voice.

"Indeed" the Earl said pleased to the his reaction "not only that though" he said in a afterthought "Cross Marian also want the child" the Earl said looking at Tyki to see his reaction on this piece of news.

"Cross.." Tyki seemed to curse the said man's name between his teeth while his eyes were glowing a deep amber color.

"Yes" the Earl said pleased at the other mans reaction "it'll be fun seeing young Allen here growing up" the Earl said dreamingly "what will he become?" he asked out loud "or" he said seeming to think things over "what could we form him into become?" he said as a afterthought.

* * *

To Be Continued!

Please Write, Comment And Review!

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Thinking about future parings, who do you think the parings should be like? Please write and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

Tyki Mikk, third disciple of the prestigious Noah family was now doing something unthinkable, something he'd normally never do, changing diapers.

"Fuck!" he cursed reaching inside of his pocket for his cigarette package, cursing again when he did not find it "Road" he hissed under his breath turning back to the happy-go-lucky white haired child lying on the bed cooing. "What the hell are you so happy about?" he asked in an exasperated tone of voice _'damn I need a smoke so bad that I'm taking it out on the brat'_ he thought as he walked to a chair seated beside the large bed.

He started digging his nails into the chairs stuffed arm pads trying to vent his frustration out on something.

"Tyki!~" a voice called, and just moments later the door to the room swung open and Road leaned against the door looking a looking a trifle smug "is he awake" she asked walking towards the bed in the center of the room.

"He was just a while ago" Tyki shrugged his shoulders "the little rascal woke me up" he said stretching with a yawn. "Remind me, why I have to be the one babysitting?" he asked sending her an annoyed glance.

"Well~" road draw the word out, making Tyki even more annoyed.

"Road!" he hissed glaring at her, to both they're dismay Allen began to cry making Tyki feel guilty for scaring the small child.

"Tyki!" Road said picking up Allen and walking towards him cradling the small boy in her arms humming softly to him "there, there" she mumbled stroking his back while sending Tyki a glare.

"Sorry, I'm a bit on edge right now" he said apologetically "you did throw all my cigarettes out after all"

"ahh, that's right, I did" she agreed "sorry about that, but they're bad for the baby" she said patting his arm "and they're bad for you as well, you know"

He let out a long exasperating sigh and simply nodded "yea, I know" he agreed "but, I'm not a frail human that'll die from something as simple as that"

"Oh I know" she said with a impish smile "but it wouldn't hurt that much to quit"

Another sigh were heard in the room but this one in defeat "yeah, whatever you say 'mommy'" Tyki said smirking at the last word, making Road punch him with irritation.

"Don't call me that!" she yelled making Allen break out in tears once again.

"Shit" Tyki cursed rubbing his arm where Road had struck him.

"Watch your language!" she hissed striking him once again

"Yes, mother" Tyki said jumping out of the chair just as a candle imbedded itself where he had just been sitting.

To Be Continued!

* * *

Please Write, Comment and review!

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it, thought of the idea when I saw two of my coworkers arguing and just had to write something like this~


	7. Chapter 7

Time that would normally have passed them without anyone noticing the seasons pass suddenly felt like an eternity.

As time passed and seasons came and went the small boy, Allen grew slowly but steadily, the innocence alongside.

The Noah mansion, once a peaceful place was no longer just that, peaceful. The entire family was all waiting for the child's first word, trying to coax him into saying just they're name; it had become some sort of unannounced competition between them. Who was Allen going to call first?

"Allen~" a sheer full voice cooed holding the said child in the sky over her head "say Road" she said repeating her name several times, the child simply giggled and reached down to grab her spiky purple locks.

"Awwwh" she sighed pulling the child close for a hug "Road" she repeated her name several more times looking straight into the small boys gray serious eyes. "Road"

"Tyki" came another voice from the door behind them just before a man stepped straight through the door not caring enough to ether knock or even open the door "say Tyki~" he said in a singsong tone of voice.

"Road!" the small girl repeated once again glaring at Tyki.

"Tyki" Tyki repeated with a slightly irritated tone of voice "and you know he'll call my name first, right" he said chuckling at the small girls pouting lips "I'm the one he's spent the most time with, remember?"

Road glared at Tyki and humphed in frustration turning once again to the small boy in her arms with a sweet smile plastered on her face "say Road, Allen~" she almost purred making the small boy burst into a fit of giggles.

Tyki started to walk towards the both of them with long strides and stood soon at her side looking down at the small white haired child "cute" was all he said before reaching down and taking the child from Road. "Tyki" he said cooking at the child "say Tyki" he said walking towards the bed.

"That's not fair!" Road shouted running after him "I had him first, wait for your turn!" she said trying unsuccessfully to stop Tyki by grabbing hold of his shirt only to get dragged along by the mans determined stride.

Tyki just smirked and looked at down at the fuming girl "having fun?" he asked trying to hold in the bubble of mirth that was begging to be let out.

"Che!" Road spat out from under her breath and once again glared up at the smirking man "give Allen back! He's mine!" she yelled stomping her foot angrily.

The laughter that Tyki had been holding in finally burst out making his eyes water "Road" he said between gasps "don't do that, you'll make me drop the baby" he said trying steady his breathing.

"Then give him back!" she growled jumping him "give him back, give him back!" she yelled hitting him on the back "he's mine! Give him back!"

Tyki simply sighed at the small girls rampage _'who would ever believe her to be the oldest of all the disciples' _he thought as he put Allen down on the bed and then turning to face the pouting girl behind him "he's still small and needs his rest" he said giving Road a pointed look "don't go waking him up in the middle of the night for something like this '_again'_" he said with a stern look.

They both turned around when they heard the rustling of sheaths coming from Allen's bed and was surprised when they saw him sitting up and stared at them with his big gray serious eyes. The child stared at them for a while and then smiled and opened his mouth.

"Lero!" he shouted raising a hand while pointing a small hand at them both.

"Tyki" Road said softly.

"Hmmm" he agreed just as softly before both of them walked out of the room, the both of them said nothing, simply walked in silence, as candles and butterflies trailed behind them.

* * *

To Be Continued!

Please Write, Comment And Review!

* * *

**A/N: I've been trying to come up with what Allen's first word should be and this is what I chose, I just felt like messing with Road and Tyki some ;) **

**Hope you liked it! **


	8. Chapter 8

"Allen~" a voice called with a gleeful voice as the door slowly creaked open.

Road ran towards the small boy who sat in the middle of a large multicolored carpet, the small boy giggled as he saw who opened the door.

"Road" the now two year old giggled as he lifted a small finger to point at Road. Road took one look at the small boy and ran towards him throwing herself at the white haired boy.

"You're so cute!" she exclaimed squeezing him sight in a hug "so cute I could eat you whole!" said kissing him with a loud smack on the cheek.

"Road" a tired voice sounded from one of the corners "don't scare the kid" the owner of the voice sounded exhausted.

"Tyki" sounded surprised "didn't see you there" she scoffed as she let go of small Allen, the said boy looked between the two Noah's before he took up the toy he had dropped and continued playing happily oblivious the she challenge hanging heavy in the air.

"Tyki" the boy a said after a few minutes of continued silence.

"Yes, shounen?" Tyki answered breaking the eye contact he had held with Road and turned in towards the small boy staring up at him with large gray eyes.

"Can you play with me?" he asked pulling on Tyki's sleeve, turning the full force of his puppy eyes on the larger man.

"u-uh" Tyki said with a slight plush on his cheeks while scratching the back of his head "Sur-" he was interrupted before he could finish.

"I'll play with you!" road yelled happily and threw her arms around Allen once again in a almost suffocating embrace.

"Hey"" Tyki yelled getting up from the chair he had been sitting in "he asked me, not you!" he yelled as he tried to pry Road of small Allen.

"But I'm smaller! And I wanna play! I wanna play! I wanna play with Allen!" she yelled trying to kick Tyki who was now holding her from the collar.

"You might be smaller" Tyki said with a devious smile "but you're older, even older than me" he said chuckling.

Road froze the kick she had been aiming at Tyki and turned her face upwards to face the smiling man "that was uncalled fore!" she yelled struggling to get free from the Noah of pleasure's tight grip of her cloths "you're gonna pay!" she yelled as she broke loose and jumped Tyki making both fall towards the ground.

* * *

Allen stared at the both Noah's and sighed, why were they so childish, he was supposed to be the child, Not them. Allen cringed when he saw when Road broke loose from the grinning Tyki and jumped him, making both of the fall down, he cringed once more as he saw Road biting Tyki angrily.

Allen slowly backed towards the door and slowly went thru the still open door, he didn't want to get caught in something like Road and Tyki's arguing, especially when it concerned him.

Once out the door he began walking towards Millennie's door. He wanted to play with someone, even tho he was grown up for his age, didn't mean he was a grown up, he was still a child and as a child, he wanted to play.

Once he was outside the Earls door he knocked on the door "Millennie" he called. No answer. He knocked a bit louder "Millennie!" he almost yelled, still no answer. Allen simply shrugged as he pulled on the door handle, and the door creaked open.

Allen stared at the room, it was filled of presents in all sizes, forms and colors, but what grabbed his attention were not the presents but the man who lied in the bed in the center of the room. He had never seen the man, but somehow knew who he was.

Allen walked silently on his small feet towards the large bed and stared at the man who laid there "Millennie" he whispered before he climbed up the bed and lay beside the sleeping man, playing could wait.

* * *

The Millennium Earl both felt and heard when the small boy climbed up his bed, he didn't move, but waited to see what the boy would do. He was surprised when he heard the boy say his name, he was not in the shell he normally wore, but in his human form, how had the small boy known who he was.

He lay still and silent until he heard the heavy breathing beside him, telling him that the boy had fallen asleep.

He turned and faced the sleeping boy, for the first time really looking beyond the boy's beautiful features and into the boy's core, his soul. What he found chocked him, _'how had he not realized it until now?' _he asked himself, mentally slapping himself.

"Neah" he murmured as he caressed the sleeping boy's cheek "You're finally back" he said "no, you've been here all this time, how did I not know, Neah" he said watching the small child fondly.

"No, Allen" he said pulling the sleeping boy closer to him "You're Allen" he stated tiredly before he fell asleep.

To Be Continued!

* * *

Please Write, Comment And Review!

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Had nothing to do so ended up writing a new chapter~ the Earl haven't been mentioned in a while so I felt he had to appear in this chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

"Millennie!" Allen yelled as he ran towards the Earls room, a laughing Road not far behind him. Road had once again tried to dress Allen in one of her dresses but had been unsuccessful when he had activated Crown Clown using clown belt to get away from the crazy Noah.

The now eight year boy stopped looked back towards the purple haired girl who were closing in on him, he was so focused on who were behind him that he didn't see what were in front of him; so he successfully ran straight into… Tyki.

The Noah of pleasure looked down at the smaller boy surprised, but still happy to see the petty white haired boy.

"Hi there, _shounen_" he greeted "why in such a rush?" he asked raising a eyebrow.

"Hide me!" Allen begged giving Tyki a pleading look "Road is chasing me again!" he said in panicked voice glancing behind as he heard the small pattering of Road's feet drawing closer.

"Why?" Tyki asked a smile pulling at the corner of his lips "don't you want to play with her?" he asked already suspecting the answer.

"No! she always tries to dress me up in girl's clothing! I'm a boy, not a girl!" Allen growled at the memory off the last time Road had succeeded in the game _'dressing up Allen'_ it was a memory he'd be happy to forget.

Road had ambushed him when he was still sleeping, tying his hands and feet together so he would not struggle while she humming a happy tune applied makeup on the fuming white haired boy. Then she had insisted to dress him up in a ridicules frilly white dress, applying hair accessories like ribbons, pearls and other shining objects. She had then called for an Akuma maid who had carried the small boy to the dining hall where she had proudly shown of her _'master piece' _

The twins had broken down in laughter rolling on the floor gasping for air as tears streamed down their faces, after that fiasco they had started calling him _'miss'_ **or** _'fair lady'_ which had in turn made Allen fear Roads so-called games.

"I'll hide you" Tyki declared with a smug smile "If you'll play a game of poker with me" he said thinking the boy would refuse and just run along to get help elsewhere, he did not. He simply nodded and once again told Tyki to hide him, so he did.

Where did he hide him, well since Allen were still quite small for his age he simply pulled up his coat signaling Allen to climb up on his back, under the coat.

"Tyki! Have you seen Allen?" she asked sitting on the hovering pink umbrella, Lero.

"Afraid not" Tyki said shrugging his shoulders, he must have made a turn somewhere "why? Trying to make the poor boy do your homework again?" he asked raising his brown.

"Hmm… something like that" she smiled with a wicked glint in her eyes "call me is you see him!" she yelled while continuing further down the empty corridor.

"Well then, _shounen_" Tyki said after Road was out of sight "why don't we go to my room, hm?" he asked turning his head to the side to watch Allen climb down from his back.

The white haired boy took one look on Tyki's alarming large grin before he started backing away from the larger man.

"Hey!" Tyki yelled his smile faltering when he saw Allen back away "you would-" he was caught off when Allen turned around running away once again calling after the Millennium Earl. Tyki stood stunned from a moment his hand pointlessly raised.

"Heh" Tyki chuckled his smile spreading so far across his face that it seemed it would split his face in two "you won't escape me, shounen" he purred before he ran after the smaller boy.

To Be Continued!

* * *

**A/N: A small something I came up with while on my break from job, thought it was a fun idea, it all popped into my head when I saw the small boys (work in a kindergarten) playing dress up :D**

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Please Write, Comment And Review!


	10. Chapter 10

"Millennie!" Allen shouted as he burst through the Earls doors, the said boy glanced behind once before he threw himself at the startled Earl "hide me!" he pleaded turning his big watery eyes on the Millennium Earl.

The Earl glanced down at the small child surprised at the urgency in his voice "hmmm? Who are you running from, Allen-chan?" he asked glancing towards the open door where he could clearly hear footsteps coming closer.

"Road and Tyki" Allen huffed pouting.

"Allen~" a voice came from not far from the door "oh, Allen~" Road's voice sang in an almost purring tone of voice "come out, come out where ever you are~"

"Please Millennie!" Allen begged the Earl in a desperate tone of voice "I don't want to wear girl cloths, not again, never again!"

"Alright, alright~" the Earl said petting Allen's soft white hair "you see those doors?" he said gesturing towards a set of doors on the side of the walls "if you take the one on the-" he was cut off when a sudden knocking echoed through the room.

"Millennie" Roads voice came from behind the door "can I come in? ~" she asked in a singsong tone of voice, which seemed to vibrate through the air, making Allen hairs stand on end.

He took one last look at the Millennium Earl before bolting for the doors the Earl had shown him; he stopped only for a moment before grabbing hold of one handle and throwing in open.

"Allen!" the Earls voice called the boy in an almost panicked voice, but too late, the door had shut before he had even had the chance to see which the small boy had chosen, he sighed. This was going to be a long day.

"Earl-sama?" Tyki's voice sounded from behind him, he turned around and stared at the Noah of pleasure and the Noah of dreams and sighed once again.

"Get him back" he said in a said in a tired voice with a hint of annoyance in it "and please" he said emphasizing the last word "stop pestering the poor boy, he was panic stricken enough to throw himself headfirst into one of those doors" he said gesturing at the doors.

Tyki's face blanched slightly, Road simply smiled her wicked smile and glanced down at Tyki "care to play a game, _uncle_?" she asked jumping drown from Lero, who flew to the Earls side.

"What game" Tyki asked in a cautious voice.

"Simple" she said shrugging her shoulders "the game goes like this; the one who finds Allen first is the winner, and" the drew out the last word "gets to have Allen all to herself" she said it as if she had already won "you in?" she asked with a devious smile plastered on her lips.

"Sure" Tyki said with a smile much the same as the one Road had "but" he said when Road started to jump in excitement "no powers" Road stopped in her happy dance and she began to pout instead.

"Fine!" Road hissed and stomped her feet on the floor.

"Well then, let the game begin" they said and glanced at the Millennium Earl one last time before going through one of the doors each.

"Children" the Earl sighed in an amused voice before turning back to the black piano he had been playing before being interrupted.

To Be Continued!

Hope you liked it!

**A/N: played **tag** and **hideandseek** today in the kindergarten to wanted to write something look-alike: D **

'**what's gonna happen in the next chapter, who's going to find poor Allen, please comment who you think should win the game' **

**Please Write Comment And Review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Some have been saying that they think the chapters are too short… hmmm… well I've been trying to write as often as I can to compensate for the short chapters, but. I'll try to write longer chapters from now on, can't promise anything tho -smiles- **

* * *

Allen stumbled for what seemed the thousand time since he had entered one of the Millennium Earl's doors. The path that he was walking was pitch black, for all he knew he could be walking in circles right into Road and Tyki's greedy clutches. Allen shivered at the thought and once again placed his hands on the cold stone wall, the only thing he had found in the pitch dark '_corridor'_.

Allen's mind had started drifting off so he was completely unprepared when the corridor came to an abrupt end, making him slam face first into the wall in front of him. He rubbed his sore nose muttering under his breath.

Allen sat down with a frustrated groan leaving his mouth, '_how was he going to get out of this one_?' Allen shivered when he felt a small gust of wind drag along the floor. He got up on his feet and once again started to feel the walls before him, after a few minutes of searching his hand stumbled across what felt like a door handle.

Allen drew in a deep breath bracing himself for what was behind the door before him. He slowly started to turn the door handle peeking through the gap between the door; he gasped and pushed the rest of the door open.

He felt like his jaw dropped all the way to the ground in his disbelief of what he saw, it was beautiful; Allen who had never been outside the Earls estate had a hard time grasping that something as big as this was so close by without him knowing of it.

From the place Allen was standing he could see everything; the place was all covered in white, houses in all different sizes everywhere, he could also spot small specks of greenery and what seemed like lakes spread over the place.

Allen took a deep breath trying to take everything in at the same time, he let out a happy laugh when he spotted a stairwell, he immediately ran down it, all thoughts of Tyki and Road forgotten.

Once down the stairs he stopped to catch his breath, bending over gasping and panting, '_damn the stairs were tiring'_ as he stood there bent over panting his ears picked up the sound of running water nearby.

Allen quickly recovered as the thought of water his throat suddenly felt dry, in desperate need of moisture. He let a small giggle pass his lips before he took off to where the sound came from.

It didn't take too much time to pinpoint where the sound were coming from and Allen let another happy laugh pass his lips as he smiled brightly while running towards the small pond in front of him.

Allen stopped just before the pond, pushed lips as a frown appeared on his face, he shrugged his shoulders before he sat down on untying his shoes, _'don't wanna destroy the new shoes Millennie just bought me' _he thought nodding to himself.

When shoes were off tucked safely under his dress shirt he threw himself in the water, gasping as he hit the cold water.

Allen just lay there, starring up in the blue sky above, a sigh ghosted past his slightly parted lips as he closed his eyes letting all the tension that had been building up inside his small body out.

He didn't know how long he lay there, neither did he care, it was nice. It was nice to have some time for himself, just to be alone without having to worry about being caught off guard by the others, he loved his family, he really did. But, it was frustrating being the youngest one, having everyone dot on one, _'like Tyki and Road does all the time'_ he thought grimly.

As the thought of the two Noah's Allen gasped and struggled to get out of the water.

He had totally forgotten that he was on the run from _those two_.

Allen sat down at the side of the water he had just been in, now regretting that he had jumped in with all his clothes on.

He picked up his dress shirt, the only dry clothing he had and started to rub his wet hair with it. Allen sneezed when a gust of wind few passed him making him shiver slightly.

Allen froze when he felt a prickling sensation, it felt like someone were watching him, he turned his head around expecting Tyki to stand there with a smirk. He did not.

Allen once again shivered, and turned to look at the houses surrounding him, just like before, nothing.

He tried to push the uncomfortable feeling away and stood up walking towards the pond to wash his now heated face.

Allen froze when he starred down at the pond surface; a dark figure watched him with a wide smile plastered on his mouth. The figure's smile only grew larger when the figure's white hollow eyes meet Allen's wide gray eyes.

Allen backed away as the figure raised a hand as if to caress Allen's cheek. Allen quickly snapped out of the daze he had been in and backed away from the water.

"Who.." Allen said his voice sounding choked "who are you?" no answer.

"I asked you, who you were" said with a bit more stealth in his voice. Still no answer.

Allen gingerly got on his feet and started to take careful steps towards the pond.

**It** was still there, still smirking with that large face splitting smile. Allen shivered once again as the figure raised his hand again.

"_My Allen"_ it said squinting his eyes while looking at the small white haired boy before him "_My Allen_" it repeated in a happy voice.

Allen, his face pale took a few steps back, his eyes still watching the figure.

Allen turned on his heels and started to run, he ran and ran without thinking of anything else, he wanted to get out of here, he wanted to get away from **it**.

Allen only stopped when he had run a few blocks away from the dark shadow in the pond, ha panted and leaned against one of the white buildings trying to catch his breath, sliding down to the ground Allen started sobbing and warped his small thin arms around his legs hiccupping.

"Millennie…" Allen sobbed in a broken voice "I want to go home…" he cried grasping his legs tighter.

"Allen-chan" a warm familiar voice spoke, while gently grabbing the small boy's shoulders "Allen-chan" the voice repeated shaking the small boys frame a little. No response.

* * *

The Millennium Earl sighed and picked up the small boy in his arms, speaking warm gentle words to the quivering boy in his arms.

The earl had felt Allen's terror as his own and quickly hurried to the small boys side, he was surprised by where he had sound the small white haired boy.

'_the_ _ark'_ he thought darkly to himself _'what had the boy seen that had made him so terrified?_' the thoughts were running through his mind as one of Road's heart shaped doors appeared in front of him, the ninth child peeking out from inside of it. She smiled when she saw them, but her smile faltered as she saw the small form of Allen desperately clinging on to the Earl as if life depended on it.

"What happened?" she asked the Earl running towards them with a worried frown on her face "is he okay?" she asked while starring at the small boy worriedly.

"Don't know" the Earl said his response tainted with frustration and worry.

"Allen" Road called the small boy while caressing his small pale cheek "can you hear me?" she called once again "if you can, please respond" she pleaded. Nothing, the boy just continued to hold on the Earl.

To Be Continued!

* * *

Hope You Liked It!

**A/N: Well it was a little longer than the others, not much but it's always something. I felt like I just had to have the 14****th**** with sometime, and this felt like a good as any. **

Please Write, Comment And Review!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been busy with work and if that's not enough… Been down with a cold for the past week. **

* * *

"Nee, Allen" Road said poking the said boy on the chin for what felt like the thousand time already "Won't you play with me? Pleeeease~" she begged.

"No." Allen said on a firm tone of voice "Go play with the twins, I need to do my homework" he said trying to get her to leave him alone, no success.

"Booooring!" Road sang lying on the large piano Allen were sitting by "come on I wanna play!" she huffed kicking her legs in the air in frustration.

"No" Allen repeated "play with one of your dolls" Allen said in a frustrated voice.

"They're boring"

"Play with Lero then" he suggested hoping she would leave him alone and get off of the piano so he could practice the new song he had been given.

"He's with Millennie~" Road replied pouting her lips "and I want to play with **you** Allen" she said with a small chuckle which chilled him to the bone.

"No."

"Yes!" she said getting up from the large black piano she had been lying on "come on let's play tag!" she said raising her hands making candles appear out of nowhere.

"Road… Don't" Allen said backing towards the door, never taking his eyes from the smiling girl in front of him.

"You're it!" she yelled flicking her finger, making one of the candles fly at him, he threw himself to the floor making the candle imbed itself in the wall behind him.

"Road!" Allen yelled at the chuckling girl before him, only succeeding in making her mirth grow.

"Alright, Alright~" she chuckled in amused "I'll let you get back to your '_homework'_ if you have tea with me?" she said raising an eyebrow questioningly.

Allen sighed "Alright" he said in a voice exasperated.

"On my terms of course" she said as an afterthought making the white haired youth groan.

To Be Continued!

* * *

**A/N:** Short… I **know**. But I was stuck with what else to write, ideas anyone? Tea time with Road… *shivers* should I dress poor Allen in a dress (like some wanted) or be nice and let him be, maybe save him?

**Please Write Comment And Review! **


	13. Chapter 13 - Thank You

A/N: I've been made aware of that the resent chapter that I posted didn't work, and whatever I tried didn't change the fact that it didn't work, so I'll try and fix it, maybe it'll work after I post this? Hope so!

Thanks **Zangetsu50** for telling me that the chapter didn't work!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thx for all the nice reviews! Manny wanted to see poor Allen in a dress and some wanted Tyki to appear as well.. hmmmm… well~ Hope you like this chapter then :D**

* * *

Tyki Mikk, third child, the Noah of pleasure, a noble, was irritated. He had been walking around the Noah mansion for what seemed like hours searching for _his_ Allen but the small white haired boy were nowhere to be seen, and it annoyed him. Tyki groaned frustrated and opened the next door he came by in hope to see the small boy, Nothing.

Growling in the back of his throat he continued to walk down the deserted hall way in search of Allen.

* * *

"Stay still!~" Road coed at the flushed red boy in front of her, the boys red face just made it all the more fun "oh don't be like that Allen-_chan_" she coed caressing the younger's cheek.

"Why…" Allen almost seemed to sob glancing up at Road with pleading eyes, hoping she would stop, unsuccessful.

"You're so cute!~" Road let out a squeal and flung her arms around the small boys neck chuckling with almost radiating glee, making the white haired boy sigh exasperatedly.

"Don't call me cute!" Allen yelled trying to pry the girl off of him.

"But you are, Allen-_chan_!" she said not letting go of him.

* * *

Tyki was starting to get really mad. He had been walking around checking all the rooms in the west East part of the large mansion without even finding a trace of the white haired boy. _'why does this mansion have to be so damn large' _

"Tyki-Pon~" a cheerful voice called out to him "What are you looking for?" the Millennium Earl asked tilting his head to the side while looking at the almost seething Noah of pleasure.

"Shounen" Tyki spit out between clenched teeth "he tricked me, again" Tyki growled under his breath in a quiet voice full of hurt and anger.

"Ohhh~" the Earl said looking rather amused "Allen-chan? I set him on practicing the piano~" the Earl sang out in a happy voice. Tyki's head snapped up almost immediately, his eyes glowing deep gold, he curtsied to the Earl thanking him for the important information before setting off once again in search of Allen, but now knowing where his shounen were.

* * *

"I don't want to!" Allen yelled trying to get away from Roads clutches, she had been making him play dress up for hours now.

Allen had been glad in the beginning when she had simply made him try on different suits, dress shirts and other men's cloths. But when she had not found anything the suited him she had sent him an amused glance before breaking out into a evil fit of laughter, Allen had shivered trying to break for the door only to find it locked.

Road had done nothing to stop him, simply laughed at his face when he had turned around to glare at the amused purple haired girl.

"Open the door!" he had yelled.

"Nope~" Road said summoning one of her doors "now, now Allen, we had a deal, remember?" she said with an almost face splitting smile plastered on her face.

"You didn-" Allen started but was interrupted by Roads chuckling.

"On my terms, didn't I say so?" she asked "which means, I get to decide" she said walking out and grabbing Allen's arm pulling him inside the door.

"I don't what to!" Allen voice echoed out from the slightly open door "Please!" his voice sounded panic stricken.

Chuckling was the only response, before an anguished load scream echoed thru the mansion.

**To Be Continued!**

* * *

**Hope You Liked it! **

**A/N: Short I know, I'll try to post the next one soon, trying to figure out what to make poor Allen wear, not that good at describing cloths xD **

**Please Write, Comment and Review! **


	15. Chapter 15

Tyki stopped dead in his tracks in front of the door, he knew for a fact that the white haired boy were indeed in the room. Screams and other horrid noises were coming from behind the door in front of him "Road" he cursed between clenched teeth.

After several minutes of just standing outside the door listening to Allen anguished cries the said cried died down and finally fell silent.

The Noah of pleasure swallowed the lump that had been forming in his throat and took hold of the doorknob and opened the door slightly, enough so he could peek thru to see what had befallen his poor shounen.

"Ne, Ne Allen-chan" he heard Roads voice reached his ears "you do indeed look cuter like this!~" her voce sang out in a happy but at the same time evil tone of voice.

A grunt was all she got in response.

"Oh don't be like that, you agreed to have tea with me, remember?" she said and giggled "and, on my terms" she said smugly.

"I didn't think you would do **this**!" Allen snapped at Road in an angry voice "I didn't think you would be **evil** enough to do this, never **this**" Allen almost whispered.

'_Hmmm, what do we have here?'_ Tyki chuckled inwardly his eyes gleaming in the dark corridor 'now I'm interested'

Tyki pushed the door open a bit more, trying to get a glimpse of his shounen, while focusing on trying to open the door as silently as possible he didn't notice when the voices inside of the room fell silent, and he didn't notice Road standing in front of the door staring at him thru the small gap he had managed to open between the door.

"Tyki" Road's voice said in a sweet voice which made the Noah of pleasure shiver, he could imagine the face she was making; oh he knew the face she was making.

"Yes?" he asked straightening his back, but still not looking at her.

"Did you need anything?" she asked with a smug tone of voice "or did you just '_happened'_ to pass by?"

"Hn" he muttered still not looking at Road "no, nothing really" he replied nonchalantly "although, I were beginning to wonder where everyone had gone" he said trying to see into the room.

"Oh" Road said starting to close the door again "well, if there's nothing else" she said with a chuckle "if you do excuse me, I do have things to do" and with that she closed the door.

"Damn!" Tyki cursed underneath his breath stalking back and forth frustrated "Shit!" he cursed again and stopped rummaging thru his jacket's pocket's in search of his cigarettes, he popped one into his mouth and leaned against the wall and once again rummaged thru the pocket's for the lighter, nothing "fuck!" he said clenching his teeth.

"Allen!" Road's outraged voice suddenly called making Tyki swallow the curse he were just about to utter.

"No!" he heard her yell again just before the door burst open, revealing a flushed-red Allen in a… baby-pink frilly dress. What the hell.

The boy took one glance at the stunned Tyki and then sprinted of to the opposite direction, Tyki just stood there starring after the boy, he blinked and walked the few steps towards the now open door looking for Road, after a few seconds he noticed her. How had he not noticed her right away..

Tyki chuckled at the small girl who was hanging dangling in the air from white straps of clothing, she in tern glared at him and tried to say something through her covered mouth.

"What was that?" Tyki said with a grin plastered on his face "eh, can't hear you" he almost sang out when making the small girl screech while twisting and turning "Well, if there's nothing else" he said his grin growing larger by the second "I do have things to do" he threw back the words she had said just a few minutes ago and closed the door.

"That was fun" he said out loud with a laugh turning to walk down the way '_his shounen'_ had run of to "Allen! ~" he almost purred "Oh Allen, where are you~" he called out with a sweet sounding voice, that did not match with the face splitting grin plastered on his face "come out, come out where ever you are~"

To Be Continued!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that i haven'y updated in a while, been so tired... and once again, sorry that the chapter isn't that long... can't seem to write longer chapters *Sigh* well... Hope You Liked it! :D**

Please Write, Comment and Review! ^^


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter, hope you like it!**

* * *

"Ne, Allen!" he heard Road chuckle while walking back towards the small table he were sitting by "Do you thing I should invite uncle?" she asked glancing at him with a with that smug smile still plastered on her face "I think he were looking for you~" she laughed.

Allen didn't answer and just stared down at the empty cup of tea in front of him, he glanced around the table and starred at the dolls surrounding it. A doll. Yeah, that just what he felt like right now, a doll. Roads doll to boot.

"Want some more tea?" Road asked as she raised the _empty_ teapot and proceeded to _refill_ his cup with more nothing "there!" she said clapping hear hands hand's together.

"Thanks" he muttered still not looking at her.

"Oh don't be like that" she giggled.

He didn't reply and simply raised the cup to his mouth.

"Maybe I really should invite Tyki" she muttered. Allen froze and almost dropped the cup he were just about to put down.

He glanced up at Road and froze, she were starring right back it him with and evil smirk plastered on her lips, her smile grew when she saw his distress.

"What? You don't want uncle to join us?" she whispered in a low voice making a shiver run down Allen's spine.

"D-don't" he whispered in a pleading voice, which just made the already large grin grow larger, so large that it threatened to split her face.

"What not?" she asked pursing her lips playfully "He were so eager to see you before" she said thoughtfully "I really shouldn't keep you to myself, maybe it were something of importance" she said rising to her feet walking towards the large doors.

Allen didn't think before he acted and jumped to his feet, the small table fell over and teapot and cups clattered against the floor and split in to shards.

Road turned around surprised her eyes large "What are you-" she were cut off when Allen called on his innocence.

Road tried to dodge the approaching white cloth straps that were flying towards her but failed.

"Let me go!" she yelled in a loud voice "let me down, let me down!" she screeched "I'll tell daddy!" she threatened which made Allen pause only for a second before he proceeded to cover her moth with another cloth from his clown belt.

He glanced up at the girl hanging from the beams in the ceiling swinging back and forth in anger.

"Sorry" he muttered before turning around running out from the large set of double doors. He paused in shock when he almost collided in Tyki right outside the door. Tyki who seemed in shock just stood there gawking at him.

Allen took the chance and bolted down the corridor.

He ran and ran not caring to look where he were running, he just wanted to get out of there, and fast.

He stopped after a while trying to catch his breath and looked around.

"where am I?" he asked out loud looking at his surroundings, he didn't recognize it "Shit!" he muttered turning around to walk down the corridor he just came from.

He froze, was that someone calling for him? He took a few more steps glancing around the corner, someone were there in the corridor opening a door calling out his name, he froze and quickly backed away. He would recognize that voice from anywhere. Tyki were looking for him.

"Shit, shit, shit" he cursed quietly to himself while he ran down the unfamiliar corridor "I need to get out of here, and that's fast"

Allen ran as fast as he could and had just run around a corner as Tyki came in to the corridor he had just been in, he leaned against the wall glancing around the corner hoping Tyki had not heard him running, didn't seem like it since he continued searching inside the many rooms.

"Shounen~" he heard him call, almost purr as he opened one of the doors "come out, come out wherever you are~" Allen could feel Goosebumps beginning to spread, and the hair at the back of his neck rising. This was not good, not good at all.

'I need to get to Millennie as fast as possible' he concluded as he once again sprinted down the corridors trying to find one he recognized.

* * *

After what felt like several hours of running he finally came upon a corridor he recognized and sighed in relief.

"Allen~" a voice called from behind him making him jump several feet in the air.

Allen turned around thinking that Tyki had finally caught up with him but sighed in relief "Jusdevi!" he said holding a hand over his heart.

"Yeees?" the blond one of the twins said tilting his head.

"Oh, nothing, you just startled me is all" he said making Devit snicker.

"You'll jump at anything!" Devit said walking toward Allen, Jasdero following closely behind.

"Right, right" Jasdero agreed bobbing his head up and down in agreement.

"Well, why so damn jumpy, squirt?" Devit asked raising his gun pointing it towards Allen "And what the hell are you wearing?" he asked eyeing the dress Road had forced him to wear.

"Jumpy just like a girl!" Jasdero snickered arms clasped around his stomach

Allen stared at Jasdero coldly which only made the blond laugh even harder.

Allen sighed and then pursed his lips starring at the twins, trying to judge if they were trustworthy, or of they would just hand him over to Tyki.

"Well" he said pursing his lips still starring at them "If you give me your word that you'll not betray me after I tell you" he said, that got they're attention.

"Betray what?" Devit asked, Jasdero agreeing loudly.

"Your word first" Allen said sternly. Devit sighed and nodded his head.

"Whatever" he said, Jasdero doing the same.

"Say it" Allen said not giving in.

Devit gritted his teeth and glared at Allen "I- We, give our word that we'll not betray you" he almost hissed through gritted teeth, Jasdero simply snickered and nodded his agreement.

"Better" Allen said before flicking his hands, motioning them to come closer. He told them what had happened throughout his hectic day so far in a low voice.

They just starred at his in sympathy; Jasdero even rubbed his runny eyes, smearing his makeup all over his face.

"Soooo…" Devit said drawing out the word "let me get this straight… your running from Tyki, you tied Road up, which means you're running from Sheril as well.." he broke off and starred at Allen "And you're trying to get to the Earls room, without getting caught?"

"Yeah" Allen sighed his head drooping in exhaustion.

"Want some help?" Devit asked, a wicked grin on his lips.

"Really?" Allen asked hope in his voice as he starred at the twins, Jasdero simply looked at each other before nodding they're head.

Allen jumped up on his feet and threw himself at them hugging them as tightly as he could, but froze at their next words, he should have known.

"It'll cost you off course" Devit said

"What, what do you want?" Allen asked cautiously as he got off of the twins.

"You'll have to help us pay back our debts~" He said in a singsong voice, Allen paled slightly, sighed and nodded his head.

"Fine" he muttered making the twins grins grow.

To Be Continued!

* * *

**A/N: Well that's that! Hope you liked it, felt like I had to put some of the other Noah's in the story as well~ **

**How will the twins help poor Allen get to the Earl's room? Hehe and how will Sheril reach when he hears of what Allen did to his dear Road?**

Please Write, Comment And **Review**!


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews ppl! Makes me so happy knowing that you like my story! :D just started on a new story btw, it's a little different tho~ it's a female Allen story! Please check it out! **

**This chapter is kinda short, it's my b-day to got ppl's been running in and out all day, can't focus!**

**Well hope you like!**

* * *

Allen turned back for what felt like the thousand time and glared at the blond one of the twins; Jasdero had been giggling ever since he had heard of Allen's situation.

"Shhh!" he tried once again to hush the gleeful blond, which slapped his hands over his mouth but continued with the giggling.

"Jasdero" the other twin said with a exasperated sigh and turned to his twin "If you won't be quiet we'll lose our chance to pay back the debts!" he hissed underneath his breath, the blond quieted at that. Allen sighed relief washing over him, finally quiet.

"Shounen~" a voice came from the hall in front of them. Allen froze only for a second before diving into one of the many doors, the room he had run into were medium sized lightly furnished with only; a bed, a small table, closed and a drawer.

The twins had not followed him, he could faintly hear them calling out for Tyki which made him go stiff with fear, would they really betray him, even though they gave him they're word.

"Hey Tyki!" he heard Devit yell from right outside the door "Whatcha looking for?" he said in a carefree tone of voice.

"Oh Jusdevi" Tyki said sounding surprised "Looking for the shounen, have you seen him?"

"Allen?" Devit asked sounding a trifle smug "oh, I've seen him alright" he said chuckling.

"Yeah, yeah" Jasdero agreed with his twin "We've seen him~"

'_Damn'_ Allen cursed inside of his head _'they're gonna tell him!'_ Allen quickly scanned the room trying to find a good place to hide _'crap, crap, crap, crap_!' he hurried over to the bed squeezing his small body between the headboard and the mattress, he grunted in discomfort '_lucky_ _I'm_ _so_ '_**small''**_ he slumped slightly.

* * *

"He looks really cute with a dress~" He heard Jasdero say with what sounded like… longing?

"Where did you see him?" Tyki asked urgently.

"huuuuh?" Devit asked "Oh, Allen?" he asked dumbly.

"Yes Allen!" Tyki growled frustrated.

"Hmmm… where did we see the little pipsqueak again?" he asked turning to his twin.

"Where?" Jasdero asked scratching his head thinking "hmmm… don't know" he answered Devit with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh yeah!" Devit gasped snapping his fingers "you take this corridor, turn to the right, then turn to the left, then left again, then straight and then turn right" he said grinning.

"Yeah, yeah!" Jasdero agreed bobbing his head up and down.

Tyki sighed, looked at the twins and then sighed again "you sure?" he asked eyeing them suspiciously.

"Yep!" Devit said putting his hand behind his head carefree.

"Could you repeat they way?" Tyki asked slightly horrified at how far _his_ shounen had gotten.

"Sorry, forgot" Devit replied sheepishly, Tyki turned to the other of the twins.

"Let me guess, you forgot as well?" he said sighing heavily when the blond bobbed his head grinning back at him.

"Well… thanks" Tyki said before continuing walking down the corridor, not caring to open the doors he passed.

"Good Luck!" Jusdevi called from behind waving their hand at him. They waited until Tyki had just turned around the corner before bursting the door open to where Allen had run into.

"Allen?" they both called when they did not see the petty white haired boy anywhere in the room "Are you in here?" no answer "Allen!"

"I hear you!" they suddenly heard Allen shout back angrily "you don't want Tyki to come back do you?"

"Where are you?" they could clearly hear his voice, but could not see him. Allen chuckled.

"The bed" he said "And I'm stuck, can't get out!" he spat out furiously, they could clearly now see the queen sized bed moving slightly.

"W-wait… your.. stuck?" Devit asked not believing his ears "how'd you get stuck in a bed?" he chuckled, the slightly rocking bed froze.

"Could you just help me out?!" Allen yelled, which only made the twins laugh harder.

"It's not funny!" he yelled his face flushed.

"Oh, yes it is, yes it is" Jasdero gasped clutching his stomach "So funny" he said slumping down on the floor almost rolling around in laughter.

"Get me out!"

To Be Continued!

* * *

**A/N: Short I know, my head in the clouds today, can't think of anything else ~**

Well Hope you liked it!

Please Comment, Write And **review**! :D


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry for not updating the story for a while, been out of ideas… Well here's the next chapter, hope you like it!**

* * *

Allen was officially humiliated. Jasdero and Devit were sprawled on the floor laughing they're asses off.

"Would you stop laughing and help me out!?" he yelled angrily, trying to wiggle out from between the headboard and mattress.

"H-ho-" Devit started, trying to get a hold of himself "H-how the h-hell did you get s-stuck there?!" he said between bursts of mirth.

"haha! how, how?" Jasdero said still rolling around on the floor laughing.

"I knew you were small, squirt, but not that small" Devi said his voice taking on an amused tone.

"Don't call me small!" Allen growled kicking his legs as best as he could "get me out or I won't help you guy's with your debts!" he threatened, which made the twins pause in the middle of their loud laughing.

"Alright, alright!" Devit sighed and walked towards the large bed "help me over here Jasdero!" he called turning to his twin.

"Heeeh!" Jasdero said getting up from the floor, still giggling.

Jasdero walked past his brother and towards where Allen's head was and tried to peek in, trying to see Allen "hey, hey! Allen, can you hear me?" he yelled hands cupping his mouth. Allen growled, he were 'normally' not a 'violent' person… but, oh his fist ached… he wanted to punch Jasdero so bad right now.

"I can hear you, you don't have to shout!" he growled, making Jasdero burst out giggling.

"Hey, Jas!" Devit yelled, trying to get his laughing twins attention "You take that side of the mattress and I'll take this one" he said gesturing to the bed.

"ahhh, ok!" Jasdero said grabbing a hold of one end of the mattress "Ready, ready!" he cheered happily.

"On the count of three" Devit said glancing at Jasdero, who bobbed his head vibrantly "One!"

"Two!" Jasdero giggled.

"Three!" they both said pulling the large mattress off of the bed.

Allen quickly crawled out from his hiding place and stood up, he straightened his ruffled cloths, glanced at the twins who were watching him intently "Thanks" he whispered, his face heating up in embarrassment.

"Awwwh!" Devit cooed, bent down and pinched one of Allen's cheek "so cute" he said pulling on his cheek painfully.

"Yeah!" Jasdero agree joining Devit and pinched Allen's other cheek "Cute, cute!" he said bobbing his head up and down.

"Well, then." Devit said and bent down, low enough to stare in to the now furious white haired boys eyes "care to tell us why you were behind… no, between the bed, and stuck at that" he said and pointed his thumb behind at the now messy bed.

"No, not really" Allen said avoiding they're piercing stares.

Both twins exchanged glances and then turned to face Allen "Spill!" they both said at the same time.

"There's nothing to '_spill'_!" Allen growled crossing his arms, not looking at them "I simply hid in the place he'd least expect it, if you two just happened to 'spill'"

"You thought we'd sell you out?" Devit said, sounding a trifle hurt.

"Well, not to be mean or anything-" Allen looked at the both standing in front of him up and down "You really don't look that trustworthy" he finished in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Ouch!" the twins said at the same time, putting hand over their hearts "That hurt! It really did" Devit said sniffling slightly.

"Yeah!" Jasdero said bobbing his head vigorously, tears running down his eyes, and… snot running down his nose.

Allen cringed back a bit "Sorry, but it is true, you really don't" he said, watching as Jasdero rubbed his face with the arm of his jacket.

"Whatever!" Devit said not meeting his eye "let's get going, Tyki might come back, ya' know"

That took Allen aback a little, he had almost forgotten in all the commotion "Let's!" he agreed walking towards the doors.

To Be Continued!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that it's SOOOO SHORT! I've been raking my brain trying to think of what else to write, and couldn't get it down in words… AHHHH so frustrating! *bangs head against the wall* **

Well hope you liked this SHORT chapter!

Please Write, Comment And **Review**!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while... been out of ideas, well heres the next chapter, hope you like it!

And thx for all the great review's! Makes me really happy as i read them :D

plzz continue reviewing and tell me what you think, can also give me ideas and tell me what you think should happen in the next chapter~

* * *

"There it is!" Devit cheered in a hushed voice while grinning and pointing to the big set of doors across from them. Jasdero simply bobbed his head agreeing with his twin, also grinning widely.

"So far so good" Allen agreed glancing around the seemingly empty corridor.

"So? What are you waiting for?" Devito asked tilting his head to the side "The place you wanted to go to is right in front of you"

Allen didn't make a single move, something was bugging him, and he didn't like it.

"Squirt-" Devit began but stopped when Allen glared at him.

"Be. Quite" he said in a cold voice which made a shiver run down the twins spine, the looked at each other, nodded then moved closer to Allen.

"Something wrong?" Devito whispered, scared that Allen would snap at him again.

"Easy" Allen said, still starring at the corridor.

"Eh?" the twins said in unison starring at Allen.

"It were to easy" Allen repeated trying to hold his composure.

"Easy?" Devit huffed "You think it was **easy** tricking Tyki?" Devito and Jasdero asked not believing their ears.

Allen nodded not caring to lock back at the both "Yeah, Tyki don't fall for something like that so easily" he said crouching by the wall corner.

"Hmm… he might be right" Jasdero said bobbing his head slightly "Tyki's smart"

"He is" Allen agreed nodding his head.

"Well…" Devit said trying to think of something 'smart' to say.

"There" Allen whispered pressing closer to the wall "At the right wall, you see?" he asked pointing at the said wall.

Devit crawled even closer to Allen and watched where the small white haired boy were pointing. Tyki Mikk, Noah of pleasure, third apostle of god was hiding… well trying to hide behind one of the pillars at the end wall. Not so successfully I might add.

"Your right" Devit said sweat dropping, slightly embarrassed at the other Noah's failed in hiding himself.

"Hi, hi!" Jasdero giggled covering his mouth with his hands "Hide and seek?" he said shivering slightly in suppressed mirth "he's no good at hiding~"

"Shhh!" Allen hissed and glared at the giggling blond "You want help with your depths or not?" he asked and glared daggers at the both when they nodded "Good, then-" he smiled innocently at them both and then added "Shut-the-hell-up" in a icy voice.

It immediately fell quiet, a tense quiet, but still quiet. Allen glanced back at the twins and smiled slightly at the wary look of the both "Good" he said and turned back to watching the believingly-invisible Tyki.

"What now?" Devit whispered "Make a run for it?"

Allen shook his head "No, I don't stand a chance" Allen grumbled.

"What then?"

"Hmm… let me think for a minute" He said, his eyes still on Tyki. He suddenly smiled 'yeah, that'll work' he mentally high-fived himself, his smile grew larger the more he thought of it.

The twins shuffled warily between him, cautiously watching the younger boy's smile grown in to a wicked looking grin, his eyes gleaming.

Allen turned to Devit smiling sinisterly at him "Well~" he sang in a low voice "if Tyki wants me, he'll get me"

"Huh?" the twins said dumbfounded "You'll just give yourself up?" they asked mouths hanging open.

"No, off course not" Allen said smiling widely at them "All of this would have been a waist then, wouldn't it? and there were those Dept's you needed help with right?"

They both nodded starring at Allen confused "Then what-"

"Oh!" Devit said interrupting Jasdero midsentence "nice!" he whispered excited getting Allen meaning, Allen smiled at him widely and nodded.

"What, what?~" Jasdero asked pulling Devit's jacket.

Devit smiled down at his blond brother an evil grin plastered on his face, he chuckled at the face Jasdero were making.

"Tell me, tell me" Jasdero said pouting slightly.

"Heh" Devit laughed at Jasdero's 'angry face' "one word" he said holding up his finger to emphasize the word.

"Eh?" tilting his head to the side Jasdero simply starred at his brother "What?"

"Meow"

To Be Continued!

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short I know!~ but didn't know what else to write…. **

**What could they be talking about, any ideas? *chuckles* **

Well hope you liked it!

Please Write Comment And **Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thx for all the reviews! Made my day! All the comments made me think of other scenarios of how poor Allen could get out of this mess, if he'll get out of it~*chuckles* **

**Well here's the next chapter, hope you like it!**

* * *

Allen and the twins both ran with silent footsteps to the corridor beside the one Tyki was 'hiding' in, careful not to get spotted by the said man.

"So, you know what to do?" he asked the twins, they both nodded and sided in to one of the many rooms.

"Let's get this started then" Allen said prepping himself up before sprinting down the corridor.

* * *

"Where the hell is the brat!" Tyki grunted underneath his breath, dropping another cancer stick the floor and stomping his foot on it.

He leaned further in the alcove after hearing shuffling noises somewhere in the corridor, he peered out from his hiding place, trying to pinpoint where the noise were coming from, no success, all was once again quiet.

"Che!" he spat out between clenched teeth once again drawing back into the shadows.

* * *

"And?" a feminine voice asked in a low bored voice.

"And?" Allen asked the woman cooking his head to the side.

"What do I get if I do this?" she asked leaning on the frame of her door.

"…" Allen hadn't thought of that, he had thought Lulu Bell would be nice enough to help him this one time, how stupid of him.

"Well?" Lulu Bell asked an eye brow rising.

"…What do you want?" Allen sighed, shoulders slumping.

"That's more like it" Lulu Bell smiled and patted the boys head fondly "Don't worry, I'm not as sadistic as Tyki or Road for that matter" Lulu Bell said starring down on Allen's clothing.

Allen blushed as Lulu Bell's eyes studied him; smirk firmly placed on her lips "W-well" Allen stuttered "what do **you** want then?"

"Nothing much little one" she replied grinning widely "Just this-" there were suddenly a bright flash, blinding Allen momentarily, making him stumble and almost fall.

"Wha-what?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"There" she said in an amused voice "I'll help you now"

Once the black spots had disappeared from his vision he gaped at the camera Lulu Bell was holding "You didn't-"

"Oh but I did~" Lulu Bell cut him off smiling wickedly at the pale boy in front of him.

"Wh-why!" Allen cried throwing his hands up in the air "Why does everyone in this family have to be so damn weird?" he yelled stomping down the corridor, Lulu Bell following close behind him chuckling.

* * *

"Well, everyone ready?" Allen asked starring at the three Noah's before him.

"Uh huh!" the twins said pointing at the bed in the corner of the room they were in, Allen sweat dropped as he starred at a copy of himself sitting silently on the bed starring back at him.

"Do I really look like that?" he asked disgruntled at the frilly dress his copy was wearing.

They All nodded at him smile plastered on they're faces.

"Whatever!" he growled and turning back to the amused Noah's "what about you?" he asked staring at Lulu Bell.

She shrugged and moments later he were staring into big gray orbs "Ready" Lulu Bell said smiling a wicked smile, which made Allen cringe slightly. It felt weird looking at himself.

"O-okay!" he said in a determined voice and gestured for the others to follow him.

* * *

Once they were at the end of the corridor, Allen pointed out where Tyki was for Lulu Bell, she, much like the others were embarrassed at her 'brothers' try of 'hiding himself'.

"Yeah" Devit said patting her on the shoulder "Sad, I know" he sighed, Lulu Bell simply nodded and let it go at that.

"Well, sad as it might be, I'm just happy we spotted him before he spotted us"

The twins nodded "True, true" they said smiling wickedly at him.

"Lulu Bell" Allen said and looked at 'himself', still feeling uneasy at the sadistic smile she wore.

"Yes?"

If you and Devit walk to the corridor beside this one and make sure Tyki spots you, and you" Allen pointed to Jasdero and the other clone "You and… the copy" Allen grimaced as he stared at the other copy "you walk out from here" he gestured to the corridor they was in "Just far enough so he sees you"

"What about you?" Devit asked scratching the back of his head.

"Me?" Allen asked pointing at himself, large smile plastered on his face "I'll hide" he said and smiled sweetly at them "and wait for the cost to be clear, and then I'll just enter the door"

"That's all?" Devit asked "We'll do all the job, and you'll do nothing?" he asked not believing his ears.

"What?" Allen asked in a dangerous tone "Me helping paying your debts isn't enough?" he said eyes glaring daggers at the black haired boy.

"N-no! That's not it!" Devit said flailing his hands in front of him "I'm just surprised! That's all!"

"Oh, good" Allen said and smiled "sorry for misunderstanding"

To Be Continued!

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter! I know you think it's short but just deal with it~ *smiled sweetly at readers* I'll try to post the next chapter soon! **

**Hope you liked it!**

Please Write Comment And** Review! **

Review's really appreciated, gives me ideas! :D


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thanks for all the terrific review's everyone! Really love reading them, keep em' coming~**

**Well here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The plan was simple really, he just hoped it would go as he had planned, that the twins and Lulu Bell would do their part of the job, and not screw things up more than it already was.

It was nerve-racking just to sit and wait for his queue; his hands were sweating, he kept twitching at any sound he heard. '_Damn, can't they just hurry up!'_ he growled inwards.

Just as that thought struck him he could hear running feet from just outside the door, several running feet and someone yelling for help. He recognized that voice, Jasdero.

Allen sighed and drew farther back in to the darkness of the small alcove he had been hiding it; just 'if' they screw things up, to make sure.

As the running footsteps kept getting farther and farther away, he took the chance and walked towards the door. He creaked it open and scanned the corridor for any sign of movements. There was none.

Allen let out a breath, he hadn't realized he had been holding and opened the door farther.

Against all odds – with the two idiot twin's at least – they had made it he inwardly cheered and hurried towards the corridor the Earl's door was in, he let out a snort, amused at how easily they had fooled Tyki.

As he arrived in the alcove they had been hiding in earlier he stopped dead in his tracks _'Fuck!_' he yelled inside his head _'this is so not good'_ there, in the corridor Tyki had been standing were now Sheril, Tyki's brother as well as Road's father, and do not forget the Noah of Desire.

He was one Allen's least favorite person of the whole bunch of Noah's.

"Hm~" he heard someone sigh from right behind him "What do we have here~" Allen body moved on its own, stepping out from his hiding place. Allen starred horrified at Sheril's sadistic smile he moved his fingers, gesturing towards Allen to come closer.

"Tch!" Allen grit out from between clenched teeth, starring wide eyed at Sheril.

"Ahhh~" Sheril squealed jumping up from where he had been sitting and glomped Allen "How Cute!" the gushed crushing Allen in a bone breaking hug.

"C-can… C-can't breathe" Allen gasped breathlessly.

"Oh, sorry about that little one, you were just so cute… I just couldn't help myself!" he said releasing his tight hold on the poor white haired boy.

Allen coughed relived to have air in his lungs once more and glared up at Sheril's smiling face.

"Oh don't be like that, you're really cute in a dress you know, looks so much like a girl" hugged Allen again, with less force this time.

"What are you doing here?" Allen asked warily starring up the grinning minister.

"Oh! Right, I almost forgot!" he said letting Allen go, he starred down at the said boy his grin growing wider "I'm here to catch you"

"W-what?" Allen said stepping back a few steps "Why?"

Sheril shrugged his shoulders "Tyki asked me to help him find you"

"Please" Allen said starring in to Sheril's eyes, his own eyes watering slightly "I don't want to" he said in a broken voice "He'll just make me do 'things'" Allen sniffled, trying to get Sheril on his side.

"Things?" Sheril asked freezing in his steps "What things?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Bad things" Allen said putting on a small innocent boy act, well… he was technically still a child, physically at least.

Sheril gasped, his hands gripping a tight hold of his shirt, he bent down and put his hands on the smaller boys shoulder's smiling apologetically at the white haired youth.

"Don't worry, I won't let him near you!" he cried out, throwing his arms around Allen protectively.

"T-thanks" Allen stuttered slightly shocked, not really realizing what he said had sounded to someone else.

"Sheril!" a voice rang through the corridor. Allen could feel Sheril twitch slightly, gripping his shoulders tighter.

"Brother~" Sheril sang, a bright smile plastered on his lips.

Tyki walked towards them, a almost identical smile plastered on his own lips "You found him I see" he said letting go of something he had been holding "They" Tyki pointed down to the thing he had just dropped "They tried to hinder me" he smiled nudged Jasdero and Devit's limp bodied on the ground with the tip of his shoe.

"Hmmm" Sheril mused, pursing his lips while staring at his brother with sharp eyes "Stop you from what exactly?" he asked off handily.

Tyki starred at his brother, as if the answer to the question had been the most obvious answer "From getting my hands on Allen" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Your hands on Allen?" Sheril asked, his eyebrow twitching slightly "And what do you plan to do with him?" Sheril asked, his grip tightening its hold of the small boy.

"Nothing you need to worry about" he said and bent down to stare Allen in the eyes "why hello, shounen" he purred and reached a glowed hand and stroked Allen hair out of his eyes.

"T-Tyki" Allen stammered in a shaky voice, staring wide eyes at the grinning man.

"Thank you, brother" Tyki said glancing up at Sheril "I'll take him now"

The grip Sheril had on Allen's shoulders tightened hard enough to actually hurt, Allen groaned and glanced up at Sheril's ice cold eyes.

"I don't think so" Sheril said in a firm voice, he let go of Allen usurping him to stand behind him, Allen gratefully complied and hurried behind the minister, gripping a hold of the man's coat.

"Eh?" Tyki said standing up and stared at his brother "What do you mean Sheril?" Tyki asked eyeing his brother confused.

"Just like I said" Sheril stated firmly "I won't let you get your 'hands' on Allen"

Sheril turned around bending down to be at the same height as the white haired child, he gestured for Allen to come closer and bent down to whisper in his ear "on my signal, run for the Earl's room" he whispered starring into Allen's eyes intently.

Allen nodded with a determined face, which made Sheril chuckle amusedly "ok"

Sheril stood up and walked towards his brother, who were frozen stiff, looking like a statue.

"What do you-" Tyki started, still in a daze but was cut off by Sheril's outburst.

"Now!" The minister yelled, and Allen sprinted forward, throwing himself through the door. Once Allen was through the Door he promptly locked it, gliding down do the floor exhausted.

"Allen?" a voice came from inside the room making Allen jump.

"M-Millennie!" Allen yelled and threw himself at the Earl who sat bent down in front of the slumped over boy starring at him worriedly.

"There, there" The Earl said rubbing Allen's back, trying to get the hysteric boy to calm down "Now" he said once Allen had calmed down slightly "Why don't you tell me what happened" he looked at Allen up and down "and tell me why you're wearing a dress"

Allen nodded and was promptly picked up by The Millennium Earl.

To Be Continued!

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this chapter, hope you liked it!**

**Please Write, Comment And Review! **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it~**

**Thx for all the awesome review's! keep em' coming!**

* * *

"Millennie?" Allen asked as the man suddenly stood up, startling the white haired boy slightly.

The Earl patted Allen head and smiled down at him fondly "Hungry, Allen-Chan?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes!" Allen shouted jumping to his feet "What's for lunch?" he asked giving the Millennium Earl a toothy smile.

The Earl chuckled at the energetic boy "Whatever you want, whatever you want~" he cooed and picked up the small boy and walking towards the large set of doors "And let's try to find the other while we're at it"

Allen froze slightly at The Earls words "b-but" he said looking up at the Earl with big silver eyes, I tint of fear shining in them.

"Oh don't worry Allen-chan~" the Earl cooed stroking the small boy's white hair fondly "I won't let him do anything to you, I promise" he chuckled "I just thought it would be a nice if the whole family gathered for lunch"

* * *

Once everyone who was present at the Noah manor was gathered at the large dining table the Earl cleared his throat, gathering everyone's attention.

"It's nice to have you All gathered here" he smiled.

"Why the sudden gathering?" Devit said pointing his gun in the air and leaning back on the chair, almost tipping it over.

"Yeah!" Jasdero agreed bobbing his head up and down vigorously while pointing his gun at Devit.

Sheril stared at the twins distastefully his lips curling up at the end. Sheril raised his fingers and wiggled them slightly, the winds suddenly sat up straight in their chairs, putting their weapon's away "Much better" Sheril said lowering his hands.

"Hey!" Devit yelled getting up from his chair and pointed an accusing finger at Sheril "Don't you ever do that again!" he yelled grabbing a hold of the closest plate on the dinner table and throwing it towards Sheril.

Sheril sighed and easily avoided the poorly thrown plate, making it break on the wall behind him.

"Stop that" an ice cold voice suddenly spoke up; making the twins freeze in their second try of hitting the Sheril with food.

"Thank you, Lulu Bell" The Earl inclined his head towards the blond woman, she bowed her head sitting back down on her chair.

"Now" The Earl said glancing towards the twins "Let's eat"

Allen who sat at the Earls right side grabbed the first platter of food he got his small hands on and dug in not really caring what it was. He could feel eyes on him and raised his head meeting Road's golden eyes staring at him, a big smile plastered on her face.

Allen quickly turned his face downwards focusing on the strawberry cake in front of him, feeling slightly uneasy at Road's intense scrutiny of him.

"Road, Tyki-Pon" The Earl stared toward where the both were sitting and smiled brightly towards the both, making the Noah of Dreams and pleasure freeze.

"Y-yes, Earl-Sama?" the both said at the same time, glancing warily at the head of the family.

"Please join me in my room after dinner" he said and continued eating.

Tyki and Road stared at each other and lowered their head "Y-yes" they replied sullenly.

* * *

"Sheril" The Earl glanced towards the minister sending him a soft smile "would you take little Allen to his room?" The Earl asked patting Allen white head.

The said white haired boy rubbed his eyes drowsily yawning largely "I can g-go on my own" he said his face turning slightly pink.

The Earl laughed fondly at the boy "off course you can" The Earl said "But you're tired child, and will probably get lost" he added as an afterthought.

Allen blushed and lowered his head starring down at the dinner table.

"Sheril?" The Earl stared at the Noah of Desires.

Sheril chuckled amusedly "Off course, Duke Millennium" he said walking up to Allen and picked up the smaller boy "Come now Allen, let's get you to bed" he said walking out of the room, leaving Tyki and Road alone with the Millennium Earl.

* * *

As Allen awoke the next morning, on his own accord for once, he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but quickly shrugged it off as his stomach started growling loudly, telling him it was breakfast time.

Allen slipped out of his room and glanced both ways in the corridor, expecting either Tyki or Road to ambush him. There was none.

He walked into the dining hall and sat down on his usual place between The Earl.

"Good morning Allen-chan~" the Earl cooed and rubbed the white haired boys hair.

"Morning Millennie!" Allen chimed, smiling brightly at the Earl just as an akuma maid put a plate of scrambled eggs in front of him.

The Millennium Earl chuckled as he watched Allen wolf down the plate of eggs wholeheartedly "you seem in a good mood today" The Earl said, watching Allen reach for a piece of bread "did something happen?"

"Uh huh!" Allen nodded, mouth full of food, he quickly swallowed and beamed up at The Earl "Nether Tyki or Road woke me up this morning, they didn't ambush me on the way here ether" he said and pursed his lips "where are they anyway?" he asked looking at the Earl.

"Oh, Tyki and Road?" The Millennium Earl laughed as he dropped sugar cubes in his cup of tea "I sent Tyki and Road to Sheril's mansion, thought they needed some family time" he said shrugging his shoulders. First then did Allen notice the absence of the minister. He nodded and smiled at the Earl.

"Hope they have fun!" he laughed.

"Oh they will" The Earl smiled back at Allen "they won't be back for the next month"

"Really?!" Allen asked jumping to his feet.

"Uh huh" The Earl nodded.

"Thank you Millennie!" Allen shouted and threw his arms around the Earl's neck.

* * *

**A/N: Well there's the next chapter, Hope you like it!**

Please Write, Comment And **Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, a bit longer than the others, hope everyone that though my other chapters were too short is happy now :P**

**And THX for all the awesome review's! I'm so HAPPY you like my story! Keep em' coming!~**

* * *

"Ne, Millennie~" Allen said leaning on the armrest of the throne like chair the first Noah was sitting in, fully engrossed in watching the said man knit a ping shirt.

"Yes, Allen-chan?" The Earl said, not stopping in his knitting. Allen sighed slid down to the floor by the Earls feet.

"Can I go outside?" Allen asked glancing up at the Earl.

"Of course, Allen-chan" the Earl said smiling down at the fifteen year old boy "The door is over there" the Earl said inclining his head towards the balcony door which led out to the large garden.

"Not over there" Allen groaned, lying down on the white marble floor "I want to get out of the ark, see the world. I'm tired of always being to only one cooped up in here"

"I see" The Earl said putting his knitting aside.

"Can I?" Allen asked once again sitting up, his eyes shining hopefully "Pleeeease~" he begged hugging one of the Earls legs.

The Earl stared down at the hopeful teen, not wanting to break the child's dream, but still afraid to let him out of site "I don't know.." he said stroking his slightly stubbly chin "Your still so young"

"I can handle myself" Allen said in a dark tone "If I couldn't, I wouldn't be here, with Tyki and Road clinging onto me all the time"

The Earl chuckled amusedly "True enough, Allen-chan" he cooed petting the white haired boys hair fondly.

"So? Can I?" Allen repeated staring up at the Earl with puppy eyes "pretty please? With sugar on top?" he begged.

The Millennium Earl sighed, staring up into the high ceiling on the room "very well. Yes, yes you can" he said agreed, standing up.

"Really?" Allen said excitedly "Thank you!" he screamed throwing himself onto the Earl "Thank you so much!" he repeated hugging the Earl tightly.

The Earl laughed, hugging the smaller male back "Your welcome" he said pushing Allen's smaller body back gently "Let's get you going then, shall we?"

"Yes!" Allen agreed full heartedly, nodding his head vigorously.

The Millennium Earl gestured Allen to follow him, his mouth pulled up into a happy but slightly worried smile.

"Where do you want to go, Allen?" the Earl asked, locking down at the said boy.

Allen pursed his lips, racking his brain, trying to find a good location "London?" he asked looking up at the Earl.

"Hmm.." the Earl though for a moment "I guess it's as good place as any" he agreed summoning a arc gate.

"Want me to accompany you?" he asked rising a eyebrow.

"No!" Allen shouted, making the Earl's heart drop slightly, his ace taking on a hurt look.

"You don't need me anymore, Allen-chan" he asked in a sad voice, his lips pouting "You were such a sweet child, always calling; Millennie, Millennie" he said sniffling animatedly "And here you are now, leaving the nest"

Allen sweat dropped and sighed, his head dropping "That's not it" he groaned face palming "That's not it at all… I just want to do this on my own" he said looking up at The Earl apologetically.

"I know" The Earl said, a smile pulling at his lips "it's just sad to see you leave"

Allen smiled "I'll be back soon, I promise!" he said a large smile plastered on his face.

"Fine, fine" The Earl said defeated "You got everything?"

"Yep!"

"You sure? You didn't forget anything? Got enough cloths? Did you bring a warm shirt? I've got one you ca-"

"Millennie!" Allen yelled cutting the Earl off, blushing furiously "Don't worry, I've got everything" Allen smiled "And if I happen to have forgotten anything, you gave me money to last a life time, remember?"

"Ah, yes" the Earl said rubbing his head sheepishly "I guess your right"

"Well… Bye!" Allen yelled stepping into the open arc gate "I'll write you!" he yelled waving back at the Earl just as the arc gate closed.

"Ah!" the Earl yelled reaching out his hand for Allen, just as the arc gate shattered, he sniffed once more "I'll miss you, Allen-chan" he whispered in a broken voice.

* * *

Allen stretched his arms into the air, glancing around, taking in every little detail "So this is London?" he said aloud, his mouth hanging open "So big"

He walked around town, going into shops, looking around the many stands placed around the town. After several hours of walking around and looking at everything that caught his interest, his stomach started growling loudly.

"Guess it's lunch time" he whispered, placing a hand on his ravenous stomach "What to eat, what to eat~" he sang as he started looking for a place to eat.

After walking around town, glancing at every restaurant's menu, he finally stopped in front of a Asian store, to hungry to continue in his search for food, he opened the door. His stomach growled loudly as he smelled the aroma coming from the kitchen.

"Can I help you?" a woman asked, at the front desk.

Allen nodded, shooting the woman a sweet smile, the woman blushed "Ah, I'd like to order food, please"

"R-right away" the she said twirling her brown long hair around her finger, as she checked her papers.

Allen distracted himself, watching the many different people eat.

"Ah, you are in luck!" she brown haired woman said, smiling widely at Allen "there's only one table left" she said after seeing Allen confused look.

Allen nodded and followed the woman towards a small both, not far away from the reception disk.

"There you are!" the woman said and smiled at him "A waiter will be coming to take your order soon" she said bowing her head slightly.

"Thank you"

* * *

"Will that be all?" The waiter asked with a green face, after Allen had named almost every dish on the menu.

"Hmm?" Allen hummed, thinking "on second thought, add another miratachi dango, please" he said smiling widely at the green faced waiter.

"Y-yes, sir" the waiter said, hurrying away before Allen had time to think of anything else.

Allen stared after the waiter confused, did he order to much? He didn't think so. Allen crossed his arms waiting for his food to be finished.

"What do you mean there is no tables free?!" a angry male voice shouted from the front desk.

"I-I'm sorry!" the brown haired woman from before shouted, seeming slightly frightened by the intimidating male.

"Yuu-chan! Don't scare the her!" another male voice shouted in a whiny voice. Allen glanced through the screen he was sitting behind, slightly curious.

"Don't call me that baka usagi!" a male with black long hair shouted, putting his hand threatening on something by his waist.

"Stop it!" a female voice screamed, hitting the both male on the head "I'm sorry" she said turning back to the woman at the front desk.

"N-not at a-all" the woman stammered waving her hand dismissively.

"Lenalee!" the other male whined , rubbing his head where the girl had hit him "That hurt you know"

"You deserved it" she chided pointing at the red haired male in front of her "You know better than to irritate Kanda"

"B-but-" he started but was cut off by Lenalee's menacing glare.

"Are you sure there are no tables free?" Lenalee asked turning back to the woman at the front desk, the woman nodded her head.

"Y-yes, I just gave away the last table I'm afraid" she pointed to where Allen was now sitting "To the young man over there"

Allen saw the girl, Lenalee follow the brown haired woman's hand to his table, where her purple set of eyes met his silver. Allen smiled at her as their eyes met and the dark haired pigtailed girl smiled back.

"I see, thank you" he heard her say before turning away to walk back out "come on guy's, let's find someplace else eat"

"Che!" the long haired man, Kanda, muttered.

"Awww~" the red head muttered "And I was in the mood for some Asian food"

Allen stood up at hearing that, stepping out from his both "excuse me" he said walking over towards the three teens "You can join me, if you don't mind the company that is" he said smiling.

"Thank you bu-"

"We'd love to!" the red head cut in, cutting Lenalee off "I'm Lavi!" he said reaching his hand out to Allen.

Allen took the Lavi's hand "Nice to meet you Lavi, I'm Allen" he said shaking the hand slightly "And your; Lenalee and Kanda, was it?" Allen asked pointing at the other two "Sorry I couldn't help but over hear your little conversation" he said scratching his head sheepishly.

"I don't think anyone in her didn't hear out conversation" Lenalee said glaring at the both male "It's nice to meet you Allen, and we'd love to join you, if you don't mind"

"Not at all, my table is over here" he said gesturing towards his table "I've already ordered, you can probably order when the water comes back with my food" Lenalee nodded at that and sat down in the chair opposite of him, the other two sitting down in the too empty ones.

* * *

The three teens stared wide eyed at Allen as he continued stuffing his face with the countless plates of food he had ordered.

"Y-you sure can eat" Lenalee smiled a strained smile, trying to start a conversation. Lavi nodded his head, not taking his eyes from the white haired boy.

"Ah, sorry about that" Allen said pausing in his eating "Would you like something?" he asked gesturing towards the many plates still remaining.

"No thanks" Lenalee said shaking her hands in front of her dismissively "thank you thought"

Allen stared at the other two "what about you?" he asked the two males.

"don't mind if I do!" Lavi sang reaching out and taking a plate of dango "Thanks! I was starving" he said giving Allen a big smile.

Allen stared at Kanda who just glared back, grunted and turned his head away.

Allen shrugged his shoulders and took up another dago potstick and stuffed it in his mouth, letting out a pleased sigh.

"So, Allen" Lavi said staring at the white haired boy with his one visible eye "You live here?"

Allen swallowed the dango he had in his mouth and shook his head "Nope, just going through" he smiled.

"Where ya' from?" Lavi asked staring intently at the smaller boy, there was something about the boy, something he couldn't place.

Allen shrugged his shoulders "Not really sure" he said putting another dango in his mouth, thinking "I guess you could say I'm adopted, or something like that" he chuckled.

"Lavi!" Lenalee hissed kicking the red head from under the table.

Lavi winced and scratched the back of his head "sorry, didn't mean to make you feel down of something" he said smiling sheepishly.

"Nah, don't worry about it" Allen laughed holding up his hands "I don't remember any of it, being a baby and all" he said grinning widely at them "Besides, I'm happy living with Millennie" he laughed.

"Millennie?" Lavi asked cocking his head to the side "Who's that?"

"Hmm? Millennie?" Allen asked popping yet another dang in his mouth "Guess you could call him my guardian"

Lavi nodded his head, taking in all the information.

* * *

The waiter came back just as Allen finished his eating, asking if was ready to pay the bill or if he'd like to order something else. Allen shook his head, taking out his wallet and paying the man, giving him a generous tip. He waved at the brown haired woman at the front desk before exiting, the three other teens following behind him.

"Well" Allen said dragging out on the word "I guess I should find somewhere to sleep for the night, what about you? Where you going from here?" he asked turning around to face the other.

"Also looking for an inn" Lavi said in a laidback tone, placing his hands behind his head.

"Know a good one?" Allen asked "never slept, or even seen one" Allen said pouting his lips.

"Yeah, there's one not too far from here" Lenalee replied pointing ahead "I'll show you" she smiled walking ahead.

Allen nodded and followed.

To Be Continued!

* * *

**A/N: That's the next chapter, tried to make it longer, I always think it's hard when a chapter is longer… feels outstretched… Well hope you liked it!**


	24. Chapter 24

Sighing Allen slumped down on the bed, staring up in the ceiling.

"I wonder how everyone's doing" he murmured softly to himself. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes _'do they miss me?'_ he asked himself and turned his head to the side, staring out of the small dirt covered window in his small room.

He sighed again, sitting up in his bed _'I didn't expect to feel so… so..lonely'_ he mused, a small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

Lavi and Lenalee seemed nice enough, but that other one, Kanda simply annoyed him; pretty boy – Yuu-chan, as Lavi had called him – didn't even bat an eyelash as he had offered something to eat; Allen offering a stranger, a rude sword welding stranger at that some of his food. **HIS** food, that itself was nothing ever heard of. Ever.

And what had the guy done, thanked him? No. Declined, no, not even that. He had simply snorted, turned his head, as if Allen had been an annoying bug. No, Allen did not like that Kanda guy.

Allen grunted aloud and got up from his bed, it was too quite, too still, too…. Empty. He sighed and walked up to the small window; he opened it, shivered as he was washed over by a gust of cold air.

"Millennie" he whispered as he stared up at the half-full moon hanging low in the sky.

Sighing yet again he abandoned his post at the window and walked back to his bed, not bothering in closing the window. He lay down pulling the covers tightly around himself, starring out the open window, gradually drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Allen awoke just as the sun rose; washing the still early morning in a soft golden color, he stretched his arms over his head feeling stiff all over.

"Hungry" he muttered as he got out of bed, quickly getting dressed. He quickly headed towards the door once he was done, his stomach grumbling loudly.

"Ah! Allen-chan" a voice rang out, startling him slightly, a pair of arms wrapping around his shoulders seconds later.

"L-Lavi?" Allen gasped as he came eye to eye with the energetic red haired teen from the day before.

"Yep!" Lavi sang making a piece sign with his one free hand – the one that was not wrapped around the other teens thin shoulders – "What are you doing out here so early?" Lavi asked leaning over Allen's shoulder "I thought I was the only early morning riser" Lavi pouted "I don't mind the company thought" he grinned "so, where ya' off to?"

"Breakfast" Allen said placing a hand over his rumbling stomach.

"Huh?" Lavi asked, letting go of the white haired teen, staring down at him with a confused green eye.

"Breakfast" Allen replied walking past Lavi "I'm hungry, so I'm getting something to eat"

"I… see" Lavi sweat dropped "and here I thought you had eaten enough to last a whole month, the way you stuffed your face yesterday" he said placing his hands behind his head in a laidback kind of manner "I'm kind of hungry myself, mind if I join you?"

Allen shrugged his shoulders and simply kept walking "do whatever you want" he said walking down the stairs towards the inn's dining hall.

* * *

Allen was once again openly gawked at as he ate, but unlike the day before, only the one eyed read haired, hyperactive, cheerful and maybe a little over friendly teen named Lavi was openly gawking at him, his one eye never leaving him.

"What?" Allen growled, a little tired of the teens staring.

Lavi jumped a little at the hard tone in seemingly innocent boy in front of him and tried to cover it by stretching his arms and yawning "Nothing" he said grinning at the smaller teen as his eyes narrowed dangerously "Just surprised at the amount of food you can consume, being so small and all" he said grinning widely "Wonder where it all goes" he mused staring at the white haired teen from top to bottom, with a glint in his single green eye.

Allen flushed a light shade of pink, putting down his fork he had just been about to put in his mouth. He glared up at the older male, mad at have been called 'small' he hated being called small. Just when he was about to bite back a reply at the openly grinning red head the door to the dining hall burst open, reveling a fuming raven haired samurai, followed by an angry stomping Lenalee.

"Lavi!" she yelled stomping over to their table, her high heals clicking against the tiled floor. she slammed down her fist at the already over full table, making the mountain of plated wobble dangerously.

"Don't you ever do that again!" she hissed at the red head between clenched teeth.

The said red head held up his hands in front of him, protectively "Sorry, sorry!" he laughed, scratching at the back of his head "I just couldn't help myself"

Lenalee glared down at Lavi, her dark eyes narrowing dangerously "next time you get the idea of painting on my face-" she said leaning closer to Lavi's ear "Just think about what my brother would do, if he ever found out what you had done" Lavi paled at that, and stared after Lenalee's retreating form.

"Oh man!" Lavi whined slumping over in his seat "I'm screwed!" he groaned, banging his head agains the table.

"I agree" Allen said, maybe a little too cheerfully, making Lavi glance up at him with confused eyes. Allen shrugged pointing a finger at the rapidly approaching samurai "He doesn't look all to happy, what you do?" Allen questioned, taking a sip of his tea.

"I braided his hair" was Lavi's quick response before he launched himself from the chair he had been sitting in, just in time to avoid being sliced in half by the samurai's blackened sword.

Allen chuckled slightly, imagining Kanda in a braid.

Kanda glared at him dangerously once before following Lavi out through the exit, hot on the red head's heels.

Allen chuckled and returned to his breakfast, a slight smile decorating his lips _'indeed, the outside world sure is fun' _

"Sorry about that" Lenalee said apologetically as she sat down where Lavi had been sitting just moments ago "Lavi is a little…" he pursued her lips thoughtfully "extravagant"

Allen nodded and smiled "It's nice sometimes though" he said smiling at her "two of my 'siblings' twins even, remind me slightly of Lavi, always trying to trick others"

Lenalee laughed "I bet Lavi and those twins would get along great" she said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, but honestly, I shudder at just thinking to what mischief they would plot together" he said smiling wryly "I'd rather they never meet"

Lenalee nodded, a wary smile plastered on her lips "agreed"

Kanda decided just that moment to walk through the door, dragging a limp Lavi over his shoulder "Damn heavy usagi" he muttered throwing Lavi down on the floor by the table.

"A-are you okay, Lavi?" Lenalee asked bending by the beat up red head "You didn't have to hurt him this badly, Kanda" Lenalee chided glaring at the raven haired samurai "What if we get attacked"

"Tch!" Kanda spat out glaring back at Lenalee "We'll manage fine without that useless rabbit" he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Attacked?" Allen asked tilting his head to the side.

Lenalee covered her hand over her mouth, glancing at Kanda apologetically "forget I said that" she said waving her hands in front of herself.

"Doesn't matter" Lavi groaned from the floor, glancing over at Allen.

"Eh?" Lenalee asked staring down at Lavi, like he had lost his mind "But he-"

"Can't you feel it?" Lavi asked cutting Lenalee off.

"What? Feel what?" she asked tilting her head "What are you talking about?"

Lavi sighed, got up and seated himself in the last chair "He's a compatible" he said shrugging his shoulders "a parasitic type I would guess" he stared at Allen intently "that's why he eats so much"

Lenalee and Kanda stared from Lavi to Allen.

"What are you talking about?" Allen asked arching an eyebrow to emphasize his confusion.

Lavi shoot Allen a wide grin "Hey Allen, don't you have something… special? Something no one else got?"

Allen's face paled slightly, he gripped his Left hand automatically.

"Ah, your left arm?" Lavi asked, having noticed Allen's action "Can I see it?"

Allen got up from his chair, taking several steps backwards, he turned around, dashing out of the dining hall.

"Ah! He got away!" Lavi said getting up from the chair Lenalee, Kanda!" he yelled glancing back at the other two.

"Right!" Lenalee responded, Kanda simply growled, his eyes gleaming.

Allen ran up the stairs pulling his already packed backpack on his back, he was just about to turn back to the door when he heard running steps headed towards his room "Shit!" he cursed and leaped out of the still open window, activating crown clown as he jumped from the second story building.

"Allen!" he head Lenalee call as he feel down towards the pavement above.

"Crown belt!" Allen called shooting the white bands towards the nearest roof, landing on the roof was easy enough, getting away from the others were a different story.

"Allen wait!" Lavi called not far behind the said teen "We just want to talk!"

Allen didn't even respond, simply continued jumping from roof to roof, trying to lose his pursuers.

"Allen?" a familiar voice called from one of the windows he just passed, startled Allen almost feel down the roof, but was caught by a pair of firm hands "What are you doing here, shounen?"

"T-Tyki?" Allen asked staring up at Tyki's human form, Tyki nodded, pulling Allen closer to him "did you run away from home?"

"Not now!" Allen hissed jumping into the open window just as Lavi, Kanda and Lenalee came around the corner.

"Allen!" Lavi yelled continuing down the road, passed Allen's hiding spot, Kanda and Lenalee following.

"Friend's of yours?" Tyki asked arching an eyebrow. Allen shook his head, letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Met them at dinner yesterday" he said slumping down on the floor, exhauster after running just after eating , he didn't even get to finish his breakfast "While talking about food, got some?" he asked smiling sheepishly.

Tyki sighed "Yeah, com along, shounen" he said gesturing Allen to follow.

To Be Continued!

* * *

**A/N: That's the next chapter! Hope you liked it! :D **

**I'm trying to write them a little longer, hard but I'm doing my best! **

Please Write Comment And** Review! **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, sorry for the wait, hehe… Well hope you like it! **

**And thx for all the awesome review's! Love them ALL, so glad you like the story so far, keep em' coming! **

* * *

"That's right" Tyki Mikk spoke in the phone while leaning on the shabby wall behind him "Just met him"

"Is he alright" The Earl's voice asked in a slightly whiny tone of voice.

Tyki sighed face palming "He's fine Duke Millennium" he responded watching the said white haired boy from his place by the payphone "He's eating at the moment, so nothing unusual"

"Good, good" The Millennium Earl chuckled "just a little worried" he sobbed into the phone speaker, making Tyki grimace.

"I know, I know!" Tyki sighed in a exasperated voice "Want to speak to him?"

"No, that's okay, don't want to disturb him while eating" he said "You know how he gets"

Tyki chuckled, a smirk gracing his lips "Indeed"

"Tyki!" Allen called from the table waving his hand, trying to get Tyki's attention "I'll eat your food if you don't come back soon!" he warned sending Tyki a wicked grin.

Tyki sighed and the Earl chuckled from the other side of the phone "You heard him" Tyki spoke in to the phone "Got to go"

"See you" the Earl said in a amused voice "keep me updated"

"Sure, sure" Tyki said putting the phone back on its holder and walked back to the table Allen was seated at.

"Treating people now, are we?" Tyki asked eyeing the grinning boy "Not nice, shounen"

"Well-" Allen said pouting his lips slightly "Had to get your attention somehow"

"you could have just told me to come back, you know" Tyki said sweat dropping "Besides, you don't disturb people while they're on the phone"

"Really?" Allen asked tilting his head to the side "I disturb Millennie all the time when he's on the phone" Allen said watching the piece of food he had just forked "Who were you talking to anyway?"

Tyki chuckled 'if only you knew' he mused to himself while a grin appeared on his face "A client"

"**You** have clients?" Allen asked in a incredulous vice and eyebrow arching to emphasize his already disbelief face, taking in Tyki's ragged appearance.

"Hey!" Tyki said flicking his finger on Allen's nice, making the smaller boy yelp "Appearance isn't everything" he said "Besides, I like this look" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, the bum look suited you" Allen snickered making Tyki frown at him "But-" Allen said holding a hand over his nose "Do you have to smell like one?"

"Comes with the work" Tyki shrugged and picked up the piece of chicken on his plate, he bit off a large chunk of it and smiled "and like this-" he said gesturing to himself "You don't have to keep up the façade of being 'perfect'"

Allen shrugged his shoulders and continued eating "as long as your enjoying yourself"

"I am" Tyki said leaning forward and rubbed the smaller male's white hair "You ought to try it" he grinned still ruffling Allen's white mane.

"Tyki!" Allen yelled trying to struggle out from under the others heavy hand, a sour look on his face.

"What?" Tyki asked not letting go of the white locks tangled in to his fingers "Your hair is so soft" he chuckled rubbing it between his thumb and index finger "Feels nice"

Allen's face flushed slightly then he frowned, seeing Tyki's smug smirk.

"Shut up!"

* * *

"Did you find him?" Lenalee asked the other two as she seated herself beside Lavi and Kanda on the cold pavement, leaning her head on her knees, taking shallow breaths.

"No" Lavi replied exhausted "He escaped"

"Kanda?" Lavi asked facing the said samurai

"Che!" Kanda spat out turning his back to Lavi. Levi sweat dropped, his head sinking to his chest.

"What now?" he asked in a tired voice, lying down on the cold ground, feeling the coldness of the pavement on his back "hnnn… feels nice~" He sighed.

"Lavi!" Lenalee whined glaring at the red head "There's no time for that right now, we have to find Allen"

Kanda nodded his head slightly, rising to his feet "Let's go" he said walking off.

"Yuu-chan, wait for me!" Lavi yelled, springing to his feet and ran after the grumpy samurai. Lenalee sighed exasperatedly and followed the other two.

"So-" Levi said putting his hands behind his head sighing "Where should we start?"

"Hmm" Lenalee said pouting her lips thoughtfully "We did meet him just yesterday, hard to say where he'd go"

"Let's just find that damn moyashi" Kanda growled, stopping to look back at the other two "Lenalee take the west side" He said pointing in that general direction "Lavi take the east, and I'll take the south and north" he said, not waiting to hear any protest.

* * *

"So, where ya' off to next?" Tyki asked walking down the nearly empty street alongside Allen who were munching on a steamed bun. The said white head paused and pursed his lips, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Don't know yet" he said shrugging his shoulders "What about you?" he asked turning to face the other male, Tyki shrugged his shoulder and pointed towards the train station in front of them "Taking the ext train to Germany, want to tag along?"

"Don't know" Allen said staring at Tyki with intense eyes "What will you do there? Work, or work work" he said arching a thin eye brow.

"Work" Tyki said ruffling Allen's already messy hair, making the smaller boy cringe.

"Stop that!" Allen yelled pushing Tyki's hand away, backing away from the other "If you're going to act like this, then no"

"Aww, come on shounen" Tyki said running a hand through his own messy hair "I'll get lonely if I'm all alone" he said sniffling animatedly "Won't you come, please?"

Allen stared at Tyki with sharp eyes, making the other quiver slightly under the smaller's gaze "Fine" Allen agreed after several minutes of observing Tyki.

"Yes!" Tyki cheered throwing his arms around the smaller's shoulder, dragging him towards the train "Let's go!" he yelled throwing his free hand in the air, a wide grin plastered on his face.

To Be Continued!

* * *

**A/N: Well that's that! Hope you liked it! I'll try to post the next chapter soon!  
**

**Well... Review!... please? *puppy eyes* **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the wait! Hope you'll like it! **

**Oh and a few wondered if they'll meet Miranda, the answer for that is; I Don't know, haven't decided yet, I'll try tho… hopefully… **

**Oh and THX for All the AWSOME review's! Love them! Keep em' coming!**

* * *

"Call!" Allen yelled showing his cards to now half undressed Vagabond, Tyki Mikk "I win again!" he cheered shooting Tyki a white toothy smile "Wanna play again? Or do you give" Allen asked while receiving yet another piece of cloths from a growling Tyki.

"Again" Tyki spat out picking up the neck of cards on the floor before them "And this time, I deal" he shoot Allen a bemused glare, shivering slightly in the shabby looking train compartment they were sitting in.

"Alright" Allen said shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, placing the pair of socks he had won on the growing pile behind him "Watcha' gonna bet now, your gloves?"

"Fine" Tyki spat out glaring at the grinning teen "My gloves it is" he said placing the said object between them.

"Alright, I'll bet-"

"The neck bow" Tyki cut Allen off, pointing at the silk band placed at the crook of Allen's shirt "If I'm risking to part with my favorite pair of gloves, you'll have to risk parting with something you 'like' a well"

Allen pouted his lips, fingering the small bowtie around his neck "But I got this one from Millnnnie" he whined, stroking the said soft object.

"Like I said, shounen" Tyki sighed "Something you like"

"Fine!" Allen growled untying the red silk band and placing it by Tyki's gloves "I'm not going to lose it" Allen declared in a serious tone of voice, shooting the smug Tyki a defiant look.

"If you say so" Tyki said shrugging his shoulders "I'm not giving up ether, shounen" he said snatching up the deck of cards before Allen had the chance to "And I'll shuffle this time"

Allen shoot Tyki another dirty look and crossed his arms, his bottom lip shooting out, his eyebrows furrowing. Tyki chuckled at the smaller boy, the pout on his face simply made him look more adorable than he already was.

* * *

"Sooo… Do they suit me?" Allen asked holding up his hands to show the now depressed Tyki, the said Noah glared back at him, his arms crossed over his chest "Oh come on! Don't start acting like a child" Allen said patting the older male of the back "You lost 'fair' and square"

"Hah, fair? Really?" Tyki huffed, taking longer steps, soon leaving the smaller teen to jog after him "Since when do you play fair?" Tyki asked glancing back at Allen over his shoulder "I should know, I was the one who taught you to play poker, remember?"

"Yep!" Allen said a large grin spreading over his face "And the one who learned me the basics of how to cheat" he said nodding his head "Like I said, you lost 'fair' and square"

"Whatever you say, brat" He grunted, which only made Allen's grin grow even larger.

"Allen!" a female voice suddenly called out, making the both of them turn around to look around the crowded train platform. Tyki arched an eyebrow, not recognizing the voice and stared down at the smaller boy "Someone you know?" He asked as he tried to pinpoint where the voice had come from.

Allen shrugged his shoulders, still glancing around "Don't kn-"

He was suddenly cut off as a blur of red darted towards him "Allen-chan!" the red haired boy, Lavi yelled as he tried to make a grab from the younger teen, but missed at the said white haired boy jumped back, stepping behind the protection of Tyki.

"Allen!" Lenalee called as she ran towards the three.

"We've been looking for you, Allen-chan!" Lavi Said trying to glomp Allen from behind Tyki's back, not very successful, since the oldest male present was set on standing in the over familiar red heads way.

"Why'd you run off like that?" Lenalee asked while glancing up at Tyki uncertainly "We just wanted to talk to you"

"We-well... I don't want to talk about it" Allen said avoiding Lenalee and Lavi's intense scrutiny "It's got nothing to do with you anyway"

"Actually" Lavi said scratching his chin "It does"

Lenalee nodded, her eyes still fixed on Tyki "Who's this?" She asked gesturing at Tyki.

Allen glanced up at Tyki, who simply shrugged his shoulders "I'm Tyki Mikk , and who might you be?" he asked reaching out his hand towards Lenalee.

"I'm Lenalee Lee" she said shaking Tyki's offered hand "And this is Lavi-" she gestured at Lavi who held up his hand, a goofy grin plastered on his face "there's one more, he'll join us soon"

"Nice to meet you, miss Lee" Tyki smiled "But might I ask, what do you want with my companion here?"

"Ah.. Umm" Lenalee stammered uncertainly "That's –"

"We're from the black order" A gruff voice cut in "And the Moyashi is a compatible, which meant he'll be coming with us"

"Kanda!" Lenalee yelled, turning hot on her heals to glare at the said samurai.

"What, it's true" Kanda said glaring back at the pigtailed girl "He doesn't have a choice, none of us did, remember?"

"I do! But you didn't have to put it like that" she sighed and turned back to Allen and Tyki "Sorry about that" she said smiling sheepishly "But he is right, you have to come with us Allen, Mr. Mikk can join you off course, till we reach the dark order at least"

"YAY! Allen-chan is going to come with us!" Lavi cheered, once again trying so throw his arms around the white haired boy, which missed, again as Tyki put up his arms, protecting Allen once again.

"He's going nowhere" Tyki said in a firm voice "Especially not with you, exorcists" he reached down and grabbed ahold of Allen's hand, walking away from the other three.

"Hey!" Levi called running after them, arms flailing in the air "Don't be like that-" he stopped suddenly realizing what Tyki had said "how did you know we were exorcists?"

"Who are you?" Kanda growled pointing his black sword at Tyki's back "answer!" he growled when Tyki said nothing.

"Oh, I beg your pardon" Tyki said taking off his thick glasses, placing them inside his jacket "I'm Tyki Mikk, third Apostle of the true 'god'. Also known as the Noah of pleasure, The Millennium earl 'henchman'… yeah I guess you could call me that" He said as his once pale skin turned more and more ash colored.

"A Noah" Levi said jumping back to join Lenalee and Kanda, taking on a fighting stance.

"indeed, nice to meet you exorcists" he bowed his head "But I can't let you take my companion, you see, I'm kind off fond of him" he said placing a hand on Allen's white head.

To Be Continued!

* * *

**A/N: That's that! Hope you liked it! I'll try to post the next chapter soon! *smiles* **

Well… **Review!** … Please? *puppy eyes*


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Hope you'll like it! **

**AND THX for ALL the AWSOME Reviews! Love them, keep em' coming!**

* * *

"Allen" Lenalee said turning to the said boy "You know this man?" she gestured to Tyki who still had a firm hand placed on Allen's head, much to the white haired boy's dismay.

"Yeah" Allen replied pushing Tyki's hand away "He's my uncle, I guess… or something like that at least, he helped in raising me" he explained when the three teens faces changed to something like confusion.

"A Noah and a innocence compatible?" Allen asked, a eyebrow arching to emphasize his disbelief "Why, why would a Noah take interest in a innocence welder?" Lavi asked turning to Tyki, his hammer ready to attack or defense.

"Hmm" Tyki hummed looking down at Allen with an amused glint in his eyes "He, Allen that is" Tyki placed a cigarette in his mouth and lit it "Is family"

"But the brat's a innocence welder" Kanda growled raising his sword "And you Noah destroy innocence"

"Yes, we do" Tyki agreed nodding his head "but we'd never do anything to harm our little Allen-chan, isn't that right, shounen?"

"You, Tyki" Allen said stepping out from behind Tyki "You wouldn't be able to, even if you wanted to" he smirked.

Tyki simply scoffed amusedly at that, taking another drag at his cigarette, his eyes narrowed at the exorcists.

"However, I do not hold such restraints against you" he dropped the cigarette bud on the ground and stared down at his bare hands "shounen, do you mind?" he said nodding his head to his bare hands "It's not the same without them, I'll get you a new pair, promise"

"Fine" Allen sighed taking off his new won pair of gloves "I'll hold you to your word" he gave Tyki the gloves back, who swiftly put them back on.

"Much better" Tyki sighed flexing his fingers "Now, where were we?" he turned his eyes back to the exorcist's a broad smile plastered on his face.

"Allen" Lenalee said turning her gaze to the said boy, sadness evident in her large violet eyes "Please, we don't want to fight you, your one of us, one of the good guys, aren't you?"

Allen shrugged his shoulders "I don't even know you" he said starring in to her eyes, his own hard as the steely gray they resembled.

"But your still an exorcist!" Lenalee yelled activating her innocence enchanted boots "You can never escape that burden, like I got these boots, Lavi his hammer, and Kanda his sword, as do you, your arm, you can't deny that!"

"No, I can't" Allen agreed unconsciously stroking the said arm "but that doesn't mean I have to join you, does it?"

"Che!" Kanda spat out his eyes darkening "This is just a waste of time, he won't listen to anything you have to say, probably been brainwashed by the Earl"

"Hey! Don't talk like that about Millennie!" Allen snapped at the black haired samurai "He'd never hurt me!"

"Can it, Moyashi!" Kanda growled glaring daggers at the fuming the smaller teen.

"Allen-chan, The Millennium Earl is evil, you have to realize that, right?" Levi said his single eye focused on Allen.

"He's not!" Allen yelled, his innocence flaring up, hovering protectively over him "They, my family took me, an orphan from the streets, how is that evil?"

"There, there, shounen" Tyki said in a calming voice "calm yourself, you don't have to sully yourself with these filthy vermin" he said stepping in front of Allen, hiding him from the glaring exorcists gazes "I'll take you to visit Germany some other time"

Allen's eyebrows furrowed together and a pout started to form on his lips "But-"

"No buts" Tyki cut him off "Road will come and get you soon- Ah, speak of the devil, there she is" He said pointing a one of the nearby houses "Go" he said pushing Allen towards the building.

"But I want to stay!" Allen yelled his innocence; a white domino mask and white cloak settling on his in their place "I won't run, I'm not a coward!"

Tyki sighed shaking his head "I know you aren't, shounen" he agreed "But The Earl would kill me if you got hurt"

"I don't care, I wan-"

"Allen!" Road's shrill voice cut the both male's arguing off as she came flying, throwing her arms around Allen's shoulders, almost making him topple over "I've missed you!" she yelled squeezing him in a tight hug.

"R-Road….a.. air" Allen gasped trying to pry the small girl arms off of him.

"Ah, sorry~" she said out loosening her grip on him slightly "I'm just so excited you see you again, haven't seen you in forever!"

"I've only been gone for a couple of days" Allen sighed scratching his head.

Road pouted her lips out, her golden eyes hard "I didn't even get to see you off, and Millennie wouldn't tell me where he dropped you off" she whined

"How did you find us then?" Allen asked and eyebrow arching , his eyes intently fixed on the seemingly young girl in front of him.

"Simple, I just happen to overhear Tyki talking to Millennie, set an akuma to track you from England~" she said, proudly, smiling mischievously "and hocus pocus, here I am"

"And great timing at that" Tyki nodded patting Road on the head "I'll leave Allen to you, take him back home"

"Eh, why?" Road asked warily "Are you giving him up?" She asked hopefully

"You see them-" Tyki pointed at the dumbfounded exorcist's in front of them "They're from the black order, they want to take Allen back with them" he informed her, Road's eyes darkening by each word leaving Tyki's mouth"

"Is that so~" She sang out, a wicked smile pulling on her lips "We'll just have see about that" she raised her hands, candles appearing out of nowhere.

"Road" Tyki groaned snapping his fingers in front of her eyes, trying to get her attention "Remember what I asked you to do? Take Allen back to The Earl, tell him what happened"

Road looked up at Tyki, her eyes begging "Can I just kill one of them, please?" she begged turning her puppy eyes on full force.

"No"

Road sighed and leaned her chin at the top of Allen's head "Party pooper" she whined glaring lazily at Tyki.

"Road" Tyki said in a hard, warningly voice.

"Fine, fine!" she groaned and jumped down from Allen's shoulders "Let's go Allen" she said pulling the white haired boy along by the hand.

"Che! Your going nowhere!" Kanda growled charging at the two retreating forms "Innocence activate; sixth illusion!" he yelled swinging his sword towards them, bug like creatures with red eyes appearing, rapidly flying towards them.

"Crown clown!" Allen yelled, his innocence immediately responding and protecting Road and him "Crown belt!" he yelled pointing his hand towards the insects; white band like things shot out from the cloak trapping the insects.

"My hero~" Road sang hugging Allen around the waist, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Get going you two!" Tyki yelled in an exasperated voice while at the same time paring Kanda's sword strikes with his own tease sword.

Road nodded and started pushing an reluctant Allen towards her summoned door "Let's go Allen"

"But-" Allen whined staring back at Tyki "Don't he need help?" he asked in a worried voice "What id he-"

"He won't" Road said in a serious tone, one she only used rarely "Tyki can handle himself, he won't loosed to the likes of them"

"Allen!" a shrill voice came from right behind them just before Lenalee's innocence activated boots swung at Roads head.

"My, my" Road said jumping back just in time "And who might you be?" She asked glaring daggers at Lenalee "to address Allen so familiarly" she said as several sharp pointed candles appeared at her side "Are you a friend of his?"

Lenalee gritted her teeth and glared at Road, who simply smiled.

"Didn't think so" she said pulling at the end of Allen's shirt "Stay away exorcist, he's mine"

"R-Road?" Allen asked staring down at the slightly flushed girl.

"Allen, are you really going?" Lenalee asked in a whiny voice "please… don't go, we need you- the order need you"

Allen simply shook his head and let himself be pulled along with Road, the door closing behind him.

To Be Continued!

* * *

**A/N: Well that's that! Hope you liked it! **

Well… **Review!** I wanna know what you think!


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! Sorry for not updating in a while! Internet's been down at home~**

**And THX for all the AWSOME review's! Keep em' coming!**

* * *

Allen was being pulled by the hand, Road who were the one dragging him along had a tight grip around his wrist.

"Road!" he whined trying to pull free from the tight hold "Could you let go, or at least loosen your grip?" he asked in a pleasing voice, his hand – his innocence infested hand – had started to pulse slightly, sending a warm tingle all the way to his fingertips.

Road muttered something incoherent underneath her breath, pursing her lips, totally ignoring the white haired teens pleas.

Allen tilted his head, staring at the spiky haired girl in front of him "Road?" he asked staring confused at the said girl, Allen grew inpatient when the mumbling girl did not answer, simply continued dragging him along "Road!" he yelled yanking at her arm.

Road paused at that, but did not turn to face him.

"Who.." she whispered in a monotone voice, staring down at the floor multicolored floor underneath their feet.

"What?" Allen asked tilting his head to the side "Who, what?" he asked staring confused at the small girl in front of him.

"Who was that girl!" Road yelled and made a sharp turn to stare intently into his eyes "I know she's an exorcist, but how do you know her?" she questioned her amber eyes shooting daggers at him.

"Eh?" Allen stared at the puffed-up girl in front of him, an eye brow arching in confusion "You mean the pigtailed girl?"

"I didn't see any other girl!" road screeched flailing her arms in the air, she suddenly froze, realizing what she had just said "Wait… was there more girls?" she asked in a dangerously low voice.

Allen couldn't hold in the amused laugh that escaped his throat, he tried unsuccessfully to cover it by coughing, which only intensified Road's fury.

"Easy, easy" Allen said trying to calm her down "I met the girl – Lenalee – and the two males yesterday at dinner, we; me, Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda had dinner together, nothing else" he said ruffling Road's spiky locks.

"I don't like her" Road pouted, crossing her arms over her chest "she seemed to like you thought" Road added glancing up at Allen.

"Hm? She did?" Road nodded her head frowning "didn't notice" Allen shrugged.

Road smiled a soft smile at that and tugged at his wrist, making Allen wince "Come on, let's go!" she cheered in a light voice pulling him towards another door.

* * *

"Please?" Road begged fluttering her long eyelashes, giving Allen a puppy-eye look.

"Sorry Road, not now" Allen answered staring at the girl apologetically "Some other time, I promise" he said holding out his pinky-finger for her to hold.

Road frowned her eyebrows furrowing "but I want to play now" she whined resting her chin in the palm of her hand.

Allen sighed shaking his head "Anther time" he repeated tiredly.

"Why not now?" Road asked in a slightly concerned voice "You have something else to do?"

"No" Allen sighed seating himself onto his bed, sinking low into the soft mattress "I'm just not feeling up to it right now"

"But why not?" Road proceeded her interrogation, her amber eyes never leaving the white haired males "Are you okay, Allen?"

Allen shoot her a soft smile "Just fine" he said waving a in front of him, trying to reassure her "I'm just a bit tired"

"You don't look fine to me" Road said frowning "Fine, go rest, we'll play when you wake up"

Allen grinned at her "Yeah! And you can come up with some other traps for the twins" he grinned, Road snickered at that and nodded, walking towards the double set of doors.

"Sleep well, Allen" she whispered before walking out of the room.

* * *

Road stopped outside a set of doors, she stared at the doors for a moment before raising her hand to knock, but before she had the chance to a deep voice rung from inside of the room "Come in, Road"

Road's lips pulled into a tight line "how'd you know?" she asked while she walked inside the large room, the Earl chuckled at that and sent her an amused smile.

"Just a feeling" he laughed his eyes crinkling in his amusement "Welcome back" she said and patted the chair beside him "Come, sit"

Road walked over to the stuffed chair by the fireplace and sat down, staring into the burning fire "Allen's back" Road said in a matter of fact tone.

The Earl sat himself straight in the chair, staring at Road intently "Already?" he asked and eyebrow arching "weren't him and Tyki going to Germany?"

Road Nodded solemnly "They were" she agreed, her eyes still fixed on the flames in the fireplace.

"But?" The Earl pressed worriedly "Did something happen?" Road nodded her head slowly, her eyes never leaving the flames.

"Apparently the Black Order is intent on bringing him in" Road growled in a low voice "Like we'd let them!" she added her eyes narrowing into slits.

The Millennium Earl were quiet for several minutes, the only sound in the room coming from the sparkling fire which would occasionally make popping noises.

"And Tyki?" The Earl finally asked in a low emotionless voice "Where is he?"

"He stayed back, wanted to play with the orders dogs a little" Road shrugged her shoulders "I would too if Allen had not been there"

"I'm sure you would" The Earl chuckled "And where is our little Allen now?" he asked rising from his seat.

Finally taking her eyes from the dancing flames, only to turn her focus to a loose thread sticking out of the stuffed chair she was sitting in "That's just it" she sighed "He's in his room, resting, asleep for all I know"

The Earls eyebrows shot together and formed an almost straight line "But it's not even 4pm" he said checking the small gold clock he had in his pocket.

Road Nodded her head while pulling at the red string "He said he was tired"

"You don't sound convinced" The Earl remarked walking up to stand by Road's chair "You think it's anything serious?"

Road stopped fingering at the small piece of thread to look up at the worried face of the Millennium Earl "I don't know" she admitted angrily.

"Can you describe it?" The Earl asked placing a fond hand on her small purple head. Road sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Pale – more than usual – ,he was shivering and was looking kind of out off it" Road glanced up at the Millennium Earl and was slightly shocked when she saw a smile gracing his lips "You know what's going on" it was not really a question, more like a fact.

The Earl shook his head "No, not really." He admitted, the smile still plastered on his lips "I have a few hunches however" he admitted.

"Like?" Road asked a eyebrow shooting up in question.

"Secret~" the Earl laughed ruffling her hair.

"That's not fair!" Road whined pouting her lips childishly "I wanna know, I wanna know!" Road yelled kicking her feet in the air from her seat on the stuffed chair. The Earl simply chuckled and walked out from the room, leaving a fuming Road alone to vent her frustration. Just like he had expected; a shattering sound came from inside the room just when the door clicked shut.

To Be Continued!

* * *

**A/N: Thx for reading! Hope you liked it! **

**Well, what you think? Should i kill off one of; Kanda, Lavi or Lenalle or let them live, what could have happened to Tyki? **

**And. what's happening to Allen, anyone know? *nudge, nudge***

**Oh well... REVIEW! **


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: So sorry for not updating sooner! *Bows* Been busily with my finals in school, last year so~**

**Oh well, Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! please Review, love to hear your thoughts and what you think should happen in the next chapter! **

* * *

Allen fell down face first on the thick mattress of his king size bed. His arm and head had been throbbing since they had come back and he had quickly retreated to his room, trying to assure a worried Road that he was simply tired, she didn't look like she bought his poor excuse for a lie.

Allen grunted as he bumped his sore arm while trying to get his shoes off. Muttering profanities out in the stale air of his room until he finally got his last shoe off.

"Allen!" a voice came from the other side of his closed door "You in there?" Tyki's voice asked sounding more than a little worried when he did not answer "Come on shounen, answer" Allen simply gave a small grunt and shuffled further up the bed, crawling under his thick covers.

He clearly heard when Tyki entered the door and his sharp long strides towards his bed "Allen" he said patting the covers where his head was "you okay?" Allen didn't answer, simply crawled further into himself, cradling his sore head in his hands.

"I'll get the Earl" Tyki said pulling back his hand that had been resting on Allen's head.

"N…No" Allen whispered pulling down the cover slightly to stare at Tyki "I'm okay, just a tad bit tired" he tried to give Tyki a reassuring smile but could only mutter a pain filled grimace.

Tyki sighed and sat down at the end of Allen's bed giving him a sharp look "You clearly aren't well, shounen" he said pulling his long fingers through his curly hair "Tell me what's wrong"

* * *

The Earl skipped towards Allen's room, a smile plastered on his thin lips. "Allen-chan~" he sang when he was outside said boy's door "You awake?" he took a hold of the doorknob and slowly turned it and peeked inside the dark room.

"Good, you're here" a voice sighed in relief "He wouldn't let me go get you" Tyki said from the bed between the crumpled form of the small Allen "He just fell asleep" Tyki said at the Earl's inquiring look.

"How is he?" the Earl asked as he approached the two on the bed.

"Bad, he didn't want to tell me what was wrong, but he was clearly in pain, his innocence arm it would seem" Tyki rand a hand through Allen messy hair, careful not to wake the teen.

"Just his arm?" the Earl asked seating himself at the end of the bed.

Tyki stared at the Earl for a while before answering "His head" he said watching the Earl as a smile pulled on his lips "You know something, don't you" Tyki sighed exhaustedly.

"Can you turn him this way?" the Earl asked, not caring to answer Tyki's question "I need to check something. Tyki simply nodded and carefully and reluctantly removed the boy's slim arms from around his waist, said boy groaned but let go.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked eyeing the Earl with questioning eyes.

"Turn him over" the Earl said shrugging his shoulders "I need to see his face" Tyki nodded and did as told. He carefully placed a hand on Allen's small back and gave a small push, a hiss came from the smaller boy's face buried in the white covers.

"Sorry, shounen" Tyki said patting Allen's white head before turning him fully.

"Hmmm" the Earl said getting up from his place on the bed "Move please" He said taking Tyki's place beside the teen. The Earl placed a careful hand on the white haired boys brow and brushed aside the hair seemingly stuck, he gave a small chuckle as his suspicion were confirmed.

"What's going on?" Tyki asked from behind the Earl, trying to peek over the first Noah's shoulder.

"Nothing, Nothing~" The Earl chuckled rising from the bed "come, Tyki-pon, let's leave Allen-chan to get some much needed rest" he said pushing the Noah of pleasure out of the room.

"But-" Tyki whined butting his heels in the ground "Can't I stay?" he pleaded "He might need me"

"No." The Earl said and gave Tyki a final push out of the room before turning back around, he pushed a hand in his dress shirt and fished out a key and placed it inside the lock, turning it around until he heard a loud click.

"Millennium Earl~" Tyki whined crossing his arms over his chest.

"No Tyki, we need to let Allen get his rest, you can come see him when I tell you , you can" The Earl took a hold of Tyki's left shoulder and guided him away from the room Allen was resting in "I got the only key to that room, so you needn't try getting in that room, and your powers won't work ether" Tyki sighed and let himself be guided away from the petty boy's room.

"Yes Earl" he sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly.

To Be Continued!

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I'll try to update the next chapter faster than this one! **

**Review! Comment! Tell me what you think! **


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: So sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I have a major case of typers block *Sigh* I'm never happy about the outcome about what I write and end up erasing everything… **

**Oh well here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Lenalee stiffly got up from the hotel bed she had been sleeping in, her body sore and aching from they're recent fight. She walked towards the single window in the small room and glared up at the illuminant full moon shining down at her.

"Allen" she mumbled, the white color of the moon had remembered her about the white haired teen they had met recently. She, Lenalee Lee had immediately been captivated by the whiteette's charm and had unconsciously been hoping he liked her.

No such luck it would seem, the white haired boy had willingly gone with the noah family, wasn't he an accommodator, didn't his left hand have innocence imbedded in it?

She unconsciously brought a hand up to her mouth and started chewing on her finger nails "Noah" she spat out from behind her hand in a low malice filled voice "what could she noah family want with Allen-kun?" she wondered out loud.

She didn't know how long she was staring at the figure standing at the small forest clearing without comprehension dawned on her. She immediately pushed the frame of the window she was seated on up and crawled out of the almost too small window.

"Allen-Kun!" she yelled jumping to the nearest tree, her black boots activated "Allen-kun, answer me! I know you're here!"

She gently landed on the soft ground of the forest with help of her innocence imbedded boots, scanning her surroundings with trained eyes.

"Lenalee!" a voice yelled from behind her, she quickly spun around on her feet hoping it was Allen calling her name, no such luck.

"Lavi-kun" she sighed with a heavy voice as her redheaded friend jogged up to her, his miniature innocence hammer in hand.

Lavi quickly scanned the aria, his single green eye taking in everything "What are you doing outside at this time of night?" he asked turning his green eye to look at Lenalee "You know how dangerous it is" he chided crossing his arms over his chest.

He heard Lenalee sigh a heavy sigh, silently nodding her head.

"I know. I'm sorry, It's just that-" she broke off not knowing how to continue, should she tell him that she thought she saw Allen, would he believe her? Would he thing she was crazy? "I thought I saw something, that's all"

Lavi didn't let up his intense scrutiny of the pigtailed girl but stiffly nodded his head after a while, once again scanning the area of anything out of the ordinary.

"Come on" he said heading towards the entry of the small hotel they had rented rooms in "Let's go to bed, it's gonna be a long day tomorrow"

Lenalee gave the forest a last glance before nodding her head and followed Lavi inside once again.

"Che, stupid bookman, always interfering" a low voice cursed while watching the both teens walk back inside up from a tree.

"Miss Lulu Bell" a female dressed in a maids outfit appeared on the branch beside the said person "Do you want me to take them out?" she asked, bowing to her mistress.

"No." the reply came after a while of hesitation "I'll take care of them myself, how do you say it. savor the hunt?"

"As you wish, mistress Lulu Bell"

"Come, let's get back to the mansion, anything new on Allen's condition?" Lulu Bell asked while walking through a set of Road's checkered doors.

"No, afraid not. Nothing the Millennium have let being known, he himself might know something, and not bothered telling anyone else"

Lulu Bell shot her maid a sharp look, making said girl shiver slightly.

"I-I'm s-sorry, mistress Lulu Bell" she stuttered bowing deeply to her mistress.

"Don't ever question the masters intentions" Lulu Bell growled, not bothering to look back at the shivering girl "Ever"

"Y-yes, Mistress Lulu Bell"

To Be Continued!

* * *

**A/N: Please Review and don't be afraid to tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter, like said earlier got the case of typers block, I pretty much had to force this chapter down… **

**Anyway… Review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: So so so so so so so SORRY for not updating quicker! I've been stumped on how I should continue this story… but after coming back from two week of vacation (Not having any internet all that time) and seeing how many reviews, favs and followers I had gotten made me want to get my act together and write the next chapter… so once again, sorry for not updating in forever! *bows* **

**AND THX ALL READERS AND REVIEWERS, FAVES, FOLLOWERS FOR CONTINUING FOLLOWING THIS FANFICTION HUGS AND KISSES TO ALL! **

**Please enjoy! **

* * *

The Earl dragged a chair and sat beside the small teen sleeping on the large bed. He raised one of his gloved hands and ran it through Allen's slightly damn hair.

"Allen" he sighed and leaned back in the chair "Awaken soon, you've been away from long enough already" he mumbled, stroking his slight stubble on his unshaven chin.

He turned slowly as a timid knocking sound came from behind him on the double set of doors. He smiled as the door knob turned and messy spiky purple locks entered his line of vision.

"Millennie" a small voice whispered.

Ha patted on a spot on the bed beside Allen's feet "Come on in, Road" he coaxed, she quickly entered the room, running on fast on small feet towards the bed. So stopped just before she was about to throw herself on the bed.

She glanced up at the Earl's somber expression "no change?" she asked turning to the Earl. The Earl in turn sighed and shook his head.

"No, not really" he reached out a hand and patted Allen's small head "He's been stirring now and then, nothing more, nothing less"

Road took another look at Allen's pained expression before flinging herself at the Millennium Earl, almost making the chair he was sitting in topple over.

"He'll be fine, Millennie" she said burrowing her face in the Earl's chest "He'll be with us soon, our 14th will finally be home, home where he belongs"

The Earl chuckled and stroked the quivering girls back in circling motions.

"I know, I know" he chuckled lifting Road up to stare at her face "So you don't need to cry, Road" he whispered, looking at the tears streaming down her cheeks. He put her down, carefully placing her on the bed beside Allen, to not stir the boy. He reached in to his coat pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, handing it t o the girl.

Road nodded in appreciation and silently took the cloth, drying her tear soaked face.

* * *

Allen walked and walked, not able to see anything but the white of the place he was in. He had been walking around for what felt like ages without finding anything to point him out what kind of place had ended up in, and how had he ended up in this place again?

"Allen~" and eerie voice called.

"Who's there!" Allen yelled turning around, trying to pinpoint where the voice had come from "Hello? Are you there!?"

A slightly insane chuckle came echoed around the place, wait… echoed, didn't that mean there was walls?

Allen took off sprinted in no particular direction, hoping to run in to one of the walls. The crash never came, but he didn't give up and simply continued running.

After what felt like endless running he collapsed, breathing hard. The chuckle erupted again, making Allen's eyebrows furrow into a straight line.

"Do you find this funny or something?" he growled shadowing his eyes to the white light of the room.

The person or whatever he was didn't answer and simply continued chuckling.

"Whatever" he muttered and rolled over, hiding his face in his arms.

"Allen" the voice said again, in a soft musical tone of voice "My Allen~" Allen's eyebrows furrowed at this. He sat up, not bothering trying to locate the owner of the voice.

"How do you know me?" he asked, confused how this stranger knew him. The voice grew quite again, confusing Allen even more.

Then it started chuckling again "My Allen" it repeated making Allen's annoyance boil to surface.

"I'm not yours, I'm not anyone's!" he shouted throwing his hands in the air like a child throwing a tantrum "I don't even know you, so in no way can I be yours" he spat crossing his arms over his chest.

The voice simply chuckled once again, but in a more amused tone this time "You, me… my Allen…" it cooed in a loving voice.

Allen sighed, giving up on trying to convince this… this, what or who was this again?

"Hey mister, you know my name, but I don't know yours, isn't that unfair?" Allen whined pumping up an arm in the air to prove his annoyance "So who are you?"

The voice went deathly quiet for several minutes, making Allen believe that what or whoever it was had left. Then suddenly the chuckling erupted once again, startling him slightly.

"Neeeeeah~" the voice sang, drawing out the name.

To Be continued!

* * *

**A/N: Well, how do you think this encounter should end? I'm totally stumped how to continue, HELP ME PPL! PLEASE! *Sniff***

**Please don't forget to REVEW!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Sorry i haven't updated in a while, one of my relatives take a turn for the worse which got me down, stressed and on top of that, I've been searching for work without much success, anyway please enjoy the chapter, don't forget to review once you're finished!**

**Disclaimer! I do not own D. Gray – Man, wish I did.**

* * *

"Neah?" Allen asked, his face scrunching up into one of confusion, the voice sounded familiar and left a tingling sensation on his lips. The voice gave a happy humming noise as confirmation, Allen preoccupied with trying to remember where he had heard that name almost missed the small whisper Neah mumbled after words.

"Where…" Neah repeated once Allen asked what he had said "Tim…"

Allen raised an eyebrow in confusion "Tim? Who's that?" Neah once again fell silent which only made Allen's confusion grow. The silence dragged on for several minutes and the air around him seemed to grow colder and colder making Allen shiver slightly in the thin cloths he was wearing.

"Allen" Neah whispered in an eerie voice, making the small hair in the back of Allen's hair rise "My Allen, my..." Allen swallowed thickly when cold sinister laughter echoed from the cold white walls surrounding him "My… Tim Campi"

Allen clasped his head in his hands, it felt like someone were trying to press a blunt needle through his head and whoever it was, was taking it's sweet time, probably enjoying in watching him write in pain.

"Allen!" Allen could vaguely hear someone calling his name but couldn't bring himself to do anything but scream out in his agony "Millennie! Do something!" the voice begged in an urgent some of voice "Please!" Allen vaguely recognized the voice to belong to Road and was a little happy to hear someone else's than Neah's voice.

"Road" he mumbled in a cracked voice.

He suddenly felt her by his side, gripping his hand in an iron grip "Yes, I'm here Allen, can you hear me?" Allen gave a small, almost unnoticeable nod "Good, Millennie is here too" her words was soon proven when he felt whatever he was lying on sink lover and the Earls gloved hand ran over his forehead, leaving a soothing cold feeling behind.

Allen sighed contentedly and thought he heard the Earl chuckle "Feeling any better?" the Earl asked while running his hand through Allen's ruffled hair.

Allen took a while, trying to render if he really was feeling better and finally concluded that he was "Y-yes, somehow" he answered "But it still hurts" he said unable to open his eyes.

He could clearly hear Road sniffle from somewhere beside him and gave a small smile and squeezed her hand in a insuring gesture.

"Millennie, isn't there anything else you can do?" she whined and lied down beside Allen's frail and crumpled form "I hate seeing him in pain" she sniffed.

The Earl sighed and shook his head "No Road, he only needs his rest right now, a quiet and relaxing sleep will do him good"

Allen clearly felt when the Earl rose from what he figured was his bed and heard him walk to the door "Sleep well, Allen. I'll see you when you wake up" Allen nodded and smiled.

"Night, Millennie"

"Road" the Earl called from the other side of the room "Come on, let's let Allen get some rest" Allen could clearly feel the girl reluctance to leave.

"Can I just stay for a little more, please" she asked in a pleading voice, hugging Allen's side tighter. The Earl chuckled amusedly and closed the door behind him.

The room stayed quiet for several minutes, the silence making Allen get more and more tired "Road" he whispered "I'm fine, so please don't cry" he didn't know how he knew she was crying, she hadn't made a noise to prove him right, but somehow he could feel her sadness. He raised free arm and stroked her hair affectionately before he sank into darkness once more.

To Be Continued!

* * *

**A/N: Please don't forget to review, seriously, your review's make me more inspired to write! **

**Till next time!**

* * *

**Ah, before i forget, i'm thinking of writing a female Luffy One Piece fanfic, don't know what kind of devil fruit Luffy, Ace and perhaps Sabo should have, tell me what you think, what devil fruits should be in this fic, should there even be devilfruits (set, in a more modern kind of enviorment, gangs etc) **


End file.
